The Knave's Toy
by Mafsarhet
Summary: Warning - nonconsensual sex and BDSM. If you don't like this type of thing then please don't read!    Alice has been discovered by Stayne and she and Tarrant share captivity in the Red Queen's Dungeons, where Stayne decides to make Alice his personal Toy.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or its characters in any way. Based on Tim Burton's 2010 movie

Rated M for adult content.

Warning - nonconsensual sex and BDSM. If you don't like this type of thing then please don't read!

Alice has been discovered by Stayne and she and Tarrant now share captivity in the Red Queen's Dungeons, where Stayne decides to make Alice his personal "Toy."

**The Knave's Toy**

The Red Queen's Dungeons. Why weren't there guards everywhere? Why only Stayne? Alice shivered as the one-eyed Knave eyed her lasciviously. Then she realised why there were no guards. What was the need? The cells were strong, and the few in the Dungeons inside of cells were also shackled. Who could escape?

Tarrant was shackled in a cell not ten feet from her. His eyes were orange with anger and tinged with dull yellow, indicating fear. He was afraid for her, she could see that. And Alice was afraid for herself. She had a very good idea of what the Knave was planning for her. He was probably going to whip her just as he did Tarrant to attempt to "persuade" her to reveal the White Princess' Plans. And she would be shackled for her whipping, for there were manacles around her wrists and ankles.

But she was wrong. So very wrong. She should have known when he'd given her Pishalver to take to restore her to her proper size. If she had known what was in store for her she wouldn't have drank it down so eagerly.

"Alice, you are here for one reason only. Don't look at me like that. Of course I know who you are. Iracebeth may be too stupid to know, but I am not. I had my suspicions from the first time I saw you, and they were confirmed when I saw how the Mad Man over there looked at you. He wouldn't never have looked so adoringly at you unless you were Alice."

He pulled a chain that was fixed in the ceiling and fixed it to one of Alice's wrists. He grasped another and fixed it to her other wrist. Then he went to a lever along the wall a little further down the corridor where she and Tarrant were and pulled it. Suddenly Alice's arms were pulled over her head so high that she found herself on tiptoe. She gasped. Tarrant roared in fury.

"You!" Stayne shouted, returning to them and pointing at Tarrant, "you will remain silent and watch everything that I do to your precious Alice! If you say one word or fail to watch I'll slice her with this," he hissed. Stayne drew a long dagger from his boot and held it to Alice's throat.

Tarrant's eyes widened and turned completely dull yellow. He whimpered softly and Alice felt her heart reach out to him, despite the fact that the dagger was at her throat.

Stayne smiled and moved the knife to Alice's bodice. He grinned and cleanly sliced Alice's dress cleanly down to her waist, baring her front completely. Alice cried out in panic and began to struggle but with her arms so helplessly chained above her there was nothing she could do. And when the Knave ripped off the rest of her clothing and left her only in her black slippers she was so mortified and frightened that for the first time in her life she fainted.

She must have only been unconscious for moments, for she came to with the Knave slapping her face. "You are going to stay conscious, very conscious for this, dear Alice!" He seemed satisfied. "Now, I'll explain to you why you are here and so close to your precious Hatter. Iracebeth has allowed me to keep you for my, ah..."personal toy." I can keep you for as long as I wish, and that may be for a very long time, my dear. I just plain hate the Hatter, so he'll have to watch our little games. And as for you, you aren't going to trick me again. Besides, your body pleases me and I may now do just what I desire with it. And if you don't co-operate I'll make life even more hellish for your clown-faced friend."

Stayne evaluated her position and decided that it didn't please him. "Hmmm...I think I need to readjust you, my dear Alice. I need to have your head...lower. Now, let me think..."

Stayne strode to the open area of the that particular area of the Dungeon and returned with several lengths of thick rope. He returned to Alice and tied one of her ankles. He then pulled her ankle up so that her heel was pressed against the back of her thigh. He then looped the rope around her thigh and tied it firmly. He repeated this for her other side and the terrified girl was soon left hanging with her legs doubled up.

Stayne then lowered the ceiling chains until her knees touched the floor. Alice shivered in terror as Stayne took another length of rope, which was horribly scratchy and uncomfortable, and looped it around the base of her breasts and then crisscrossed it between them, and then looped it around the top, effectively forming a tight and uncomfortable binding around her shapely bosom.

In his cell, Tarrant was struggling with his thoughts. He was angry and terrified for Alice. Yet at the same time he was fighting a raging erection and erotic cravings at how beautiful she was in her bondage. No, he would never want to do such a thing to his Alice! So why was he so aroused by the sight? It...it was simply because she was beautiful. Yes, that had to be it! He would never want to hurt or humiliate her! No, not him, not ever!

Stayne turned to Tarrant and flashed him a taunting, leering, evil smile. Tarrant felt the rage flash anew and felt his eyes begin to turn orange-red. But he remembered not to speak. He wouldn't be fooled into speaking! He knew the Knave was looking for any excuse to slice into Alice's lovely, unmarked flesh! Well, he wouldn't give him one!

Alice was so afraid and conflicted that she didn't know what to do or think. Of course she was afraid, but never had she even entertained that such things would ever happen to someone, much less herself! But what did Stayne have in mind for her now? And how soon could she and Tarrant escape or be rescued? In her heart she knew that escape was not likely anytime soon. But she couldn't help but hope for a miracle. She was dreadfully afraid of Stayne. What he had in mind for her she wasn't certain, but she knew it would be horrible and painful. And what of Tarrant? She knew he was going even madder in his cell having to watch everything that was happening to her!

Stayne unfastened his breeches and his enormous member sprang free. Alice gasped and the Knave seized her hair and bobbed it in her face.

"Now, you are going to open that pretty little mouth of yours and pleasure me or I'll whip the Hatter to within an inch of his miserable life!"

Alice's eyes were wide with terror and revulsion and Tarrant was almost beside himself with fear and rage. He thrashed in his manacles and then pulled forwards in a vain attempt to break free but only succeeded in bloodying his wrists. He roared in impotent fury as the Knave seized Alice's jaw and began to stuff himself into Alice's mouth.

The girl's eyes began to water in a mixture of fright and pain and Stayne pushed past her teeth and rammed himself into the back of her throat. Alice began to gag and choke but Stayne didn't care. To him it felt positively divine! The constricting muscles of her throat locking onto his abnormally large member felt so good that he grasped her hair and plunged in and out of her delightful little mouth.

Alice's eyes were streaming tears now and she reflexively fought the urge to vomit. It wasn't easy, though. The Knave was so large that her jaws were aching. Even when he pulled himself back she was unable to react quickly enough to close her mouth before he was ramming into her again. Over and over he thrust into her, hitting the back of her throat with the head of his cock and making her cough and drool.

Through her tear-blurred vision she saw Tarrant's horrified face. Her own mortification was nothing compared to the fact that he was so obviously distraught over his helplessness to rescue her from this degradation! His red lips were quivering and tears were spilling from his own eyes. His wrists were bloody from straining against his own shackles and Alice allowed herself to focus on her pity for him. If only it would last long enough to...

And suddenly Alice did choke, but by some miracle she did not regurgitate. She wished that she had. But the Knave's seed had spurted down her throat and she had swallowed most of it involuntarily. The rest trickled down her chin and spattered onto her breasts.

"Ah, you're pretty good at this, sweet little Alice," Stayne said, finally withdrawing himself from her plundered mouth. Alice's head dropped forwards in a mixture of relief and shame.

"Good girl," the Knave cooed. He stroked Alice's hair and the girl flinched. That displeased him. He slapped her sharply on her right cheek and fresh tears of pain spilled from her eyes.

"Don't you ever resist my touch again, you little whore! For that is exactly what you are now. You are my whore. You will provide me with an outlet for my desires and I will pay you in food and drink. Just count yourself lucky that for now I am through with you. I'll return later and plunder another of your delicious 'openings.' But for now, rest." He then chuckled. "Well, as best you can, being tied as you are."

He then nodded his head towards Tarrant. "Oh, and of course you two are allowed to converse. I don't know what you'd say to each other that will comfort either of you and I don't particularly care. For now I have duties to perform." He then grabbed a handful of Alice's blonde hair and jerked it down until her head was forced up. "But I'll be back, my pretty little whore. And don't you worry. When next I leave you I'll make sure you don't feel...under-utilized."

The Knave strode away, leaving Tarrant to his guilt and fury and Alice to her terrible discomfort and shame.

* * *

All comments welcomed except flames for the content. There was a warning about that before reading. So, like, dislike? Suggestions? Otherwise I'll continue on as I had planned.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton movie.

Rated M for explicit adult content

Warning - Non-Consensual sex and BDSM. Don't like, please don't read!

Special warning - blood-letting from piercing

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 2**

"Oh, Alice," Tarrant whispered brokenly, "are...are ye all right?" As soon as the words left his mouth he felt like an utter fool. Of course she wasn't all right! How could she be? She was chained and tied and had just been forced to orally please that greasy, slurvish, disgusting Knave!

"I'm...all right, Tarrant," Alice said, but she didn't meet his gaze. She was too humiliated. Bound and naked with the Knave's cum on her chin and breasts... She just couldn't bear to look at her friend.

"Alice, ye can look at me. I'm not judging ye. It's not yer fault! It's that slimy Knave's! And...and mine."

Now she raised her head. "Yours? It's not your fault! You can't blame yourself for his behaviour!"

"Aye, but I can. If ye hadn't come to rescue me, ye would be back at Marmoreal and safe. I'm the reason ye came here. Ye should have taken the Sword and left, but yer heart's too big. You wanted to rescue me and it seems that...because of me...what's gonna happen to ye?"

He tried to not sound as terrified as he felt. As it was, he was shaking and trembling and his insides were twisting and knotting so violently that he felt that he would be sick. But he had to hold on to his sanity, for Alice's sake if not his own. He tried to keep himself from staring at her beautiful breasts, now quite pink from their restrictive binding. She was so lovely! Those nipples of hers had darkened and if he could just kiss and suck on them gently she would feel better. He could even stroke that lovely place between her thighs until she cooed in pleasure! And oh, he would please her! He could even...

_No! Stop it! No more Bad Thoughts!_ He had to stop thinking like that. They had to find a way to escape.

As if reading his mind Alice said, "Tarrant, it's not your fault, and you deserve rescuing. I'm just sorry that I've failed you! But...I don't think we can escape. You're in a cell and I'm...chained. I think Stayne will have to free one of us in order to even have a chance. Tarrant, if he lets you out of that cell for any reason, any reason at all, you escape! Don't worry about me, just go and get the Blade and head straight to Marmoreal! It's in the Bandersnatch Hut."

How brave she was! But he now understood her motivations. He couldn't leave her any more than she could leave him.

"Alice, I can nae leave ye. Either we both escape or neither of us escapes. We'll either be here together, or escape together."

Alice sighed. "I suppose you're right." She even managed a small smile. "I couldn't leave you, so I shouldn't be surprised that you won't leave me. But the Sword must be taken to Mirana! It has to! Oh, what can we do?"

Alice tried to hide her terror from him. When next the Knave came he would likely rape her. What he had already done was horrifying enough, but she knew it was just the beginning if they couldn't find a way out of this dungeon.

* * *

The Knave did indeed return several hours later. By that time Alice's breasts were nearly purple and he grinned.

"Oh, Alice, what lovely breasts you have! How do they feel?" He removed his leather gloves and then reached forward and squeezed them.

Alice screamed from the agony while Stayne smirked. Her blood-deprived breasts were so sensitive that the pain nearly caused her to faint. She hadn't expected the pain to be so horrible! Yes, she had expected pain, but...not this...this...torture!

"Oh, come now, surely you're not that weak?" he softly taunted her.

Tarrant growled and struggled in his bonds. Stayne glared at him.

"You can struggle all you want but don't you dare say anything! If you do I'll start slicing her. And believe me, I wouldn't mind that at all!"

Tarrant was so frustrated in his helpless! If only he was out of that blasted cell he knew that his anger alone would allow him bring down that disgusting Knave and kill him!

Stayne now pinched both of Alice's nipples and she screamed again. It took all of Tarrant's will power to not say anything, but he couldn't help but lean forward and try to pull the bars apart. But it was no use. And even if he did pull the bars apart he was still shackled to the back wall! He bit back a howl and in so doing sank his teeth into his lower lip, making it bleed the trickles of blood seeped over his chin and neck.

Stayne moved the lever and lengthened Alice's chain. He pulled her arms down and the girl cried out from the soreness and the blood rushing back into her limbs. The Knave grinned. He would have no trouble with this one. Not for the time being, anyway. And by that time she would be re-chained and rebound.

He stepped away from her and dragged a wooden table to where she lay. He picked her up placed her face up on the table. He used the chains already on her wrists and pulled them beneath the table and fixed them together with a piece of rope. There. Even if she regained strength she wouldn't be able to move her arms at all. They were tightly held out at her sides.

He grinned as the girl's eyes widened in fear and he saw tears in them. Beautiful, lovely tears. Well, they would be spilling quite freely when he was finished with her this time.

"Now, my dear, I'm going to grant you a very special privilege. I'm going to...adorn you. You'll be positively beautiful. However, if you are bad, the 'adornments' can be used to punish you. Understand?"

Alice swallowed and nodded. She had no idea of what he had in mind but she knew it had to be something terrible.

But Tarrant knew. He knew of such things. Stayne was going to pierce her nipples! Many people did that voluntarily for beauty and to enhance their love lives, but others were slaves and had their nipples or genitals pierced for both beauty to the captor and were often used as an aid in punishment.

Stayne drew a small bundle from his pocket and laid it on the table by Alice's head. He unwrapped the bundle and inside was a large needle, some antiseptic, and golden rings that hooked together tightly.

Alice gasped. "What is...all of this?"

"I'm going to pierce you, my dear. Don't worry," Stayne soothed silkily, stroking her cheek, "you'll be beautiful."

Alice began to cry. She had never heard of such a thing! Her nipples? She knew as soon as he began to rub the antiseptic on them with a handkerchief

"Tears? Why, there's no need. As I said, you'll be beautiful. Perhaps I'll even be able to take you to my Quarters soon and you'll be there for me naked all the time. These will make you even more beautiful, my dear!"

The Knave bent down and licked her tears away, making a great show of relishing their taste and Alice turned her head. He roughly seized her head and forced her to look at him.

"Do such a thing again and I'll whip that madman friend of yours to within an inch of his life!"

"You're a monster!" she spat.

Stayne frowned. "Is that so?"

Alice gritted her teeth in anger and nodded firmly. She was more angry now than frightened.

"Well, then, I suppose you won't be adorned after all. But the piercing will commence. Now you'll need to earn your golden rings, my sweet."

"I don't want them," she replied hotly.

"Oh, I dare say you'll change your mind," Stayne told her and smiled again. His smile was unnervingly evil and triumphant. He leaned down and kissed her soundly, knowing that the blonde wouldn't dare turn her head again for fear of him torturing her madman friend.

"Much better," he murmured. He picked up a needle that was so long and thick that Alice nearly fainted again from fear even though she was lying down. Then he did something that surprised both Alice and Tarrant. The Knave strung a piece of twine through the head of the needle and then ran the handkerchief antiseptic over the entire needle and length of twine.

"Prepare yourself, my beauty. Had you been good you wouldn't have had to endure this. You would have had your rings and a minimum amount of pain. Now, however..." His voice trailed off and he smirked. "Now, we shall see how much discomfort this causes. I, for one, can't wait to find out."

Alice couldn't tear her eyes away. As much as she desperately wished to close them and shut out the sight, she simply could not. A morbid fascination took hold of her and so she watched as Stayne carefully positioned the tip of the needle to the base of the erect peak of right nipple. He briefly looked into her wide eyes and then lowered his own once more.

The Knave gripped Alice's breast firmly and she gasped as they were still very sore from being bound. Stayne grinned and pushed the needle through. Alice screamed at the sudden pain. Tears streamed freely down her face and she couldn't stop screaming. She had never felt pain like this before! It was so intense and sharp that it felt as if the needle were red-hot.

But if she had thought that was the worst of it, the helpless girl was wrong; for next, Stayne pulled the needle through and the twine followed. It was thick and rough and Alice's screams were now almost inhuman as she thrashed and cried and wailed in fear and agony.

Tarrant was so horrified and sickened that he turned aside and vomited. His own helplessness made him feel as though her suffering were all his fault. Well, it was! At least that's what he told himself. Had she not come to rescue him...

Stayne ignored Alice's animal-like screams of pain and terror and pushed the needle through her other nipple and dragged more twine through that one as well. In fact, he continued to pull twine until there was enough left to tie the ends together tightly above her breasts. He left some slack in the amount of twine in the event he would desire to tug on it for punishment and also to keep her skin from beginning to heal around it.

He calmly poured antiseptic over her breasts as they were now covered with blood and the girl screamed a new timbre at this different type of pain. Stayne stood and watched her, amused, until she eventually calmed down and became somewhat accustomed to the pain.

Alice was still crying but after several minutes the worst of the horrible sensations had receded. The sight of so much blood sickened her, and at first she felt that she might be ill, but thankfully that feeling passed.

"There now, was that so bad?" Stayne asked in the silky voice that Alice had grown to loathe.

"It was horrible," she replied through gritted teeth.

He raised his brow. "Oh? Was it that bad?"

"I didn't know anything could hurt so much," she admitted, still crying but her sobs beginning to slow.

Stayne hooked an index finger around the twine and gently tugged upwards on it.

Alice screamed at once and he stopped. Then he did it again, and she screamed again.

"Interesting," he said. "Such a small thing and such little effort can cause so much...discomfort."

Alice was shaking, pale, sweating profusely, and nearly ill. "How...how can I...earn my golden rings?" She hated herself for asking, but anything would be better than this horrible twine!

Stayne looked into her wide and bloodshot eyes. "Well now, you've lost the right to even ask. For now. Perhaps later we can discuss it again, but you need to endure your punishment first. You need to think on your behavior and next time I visit you perhaps you'll be more...amenable."

He now dabbed at her bloodied breasts again with his handkerchief and next unfastened her wrist chains from the rope tying them together and told her to sit up.

Alice tried, but fell back, limply.

Stayne growled and tugged at the twine impatiently. With a ear-splitting scream Alice launched herself upwards and hopped off the table.

"Better," he snarled.

He lead her by the twine over to Tarrant's cell, Alice rushing as best she could to keep the twine from pulling on her agonized nipples.

"You want to see each other? Well, then, that's just what I'll grant you," Stayne said, his voice irritated. He left Alice's ankles manacled as they were, but brought her arms behind her back, unfastened the chains from them, and then fixed the manacles together with a padlock. Alice's chest was thrust forward at this. Then he removed his dagger from its sheath and cut the ropes that bound her breasts.

Alice found this pain was almost as bad as the horrible twine being passed through her nipples! The rush of blood back to her breasts was more agonizing than she had thought possible. Her screaming commenced once more and she saw Tarrant's eyes were deep blue with sadness and pity. For his sake she tried very hard to stop screaming but couldn't.

Stayne didn't seem to notice or care. He shoved her breasts forward to the bars on Tarrant's cell door. He untied the twine and then pushed each breast through an opening between the bars and then looped each end of the twine back around a bar and tied it to itself to fasten each of her breasts into place. If she pulled back, well, it would be obvious what would happen.

Alice's screaming began to lessen and when she finally was merely sobbing and panting Stayne studied her. She was standing at the outside of the cell door, fastened to it by her breasts. Her wrists were manacled behind her back and her ankles were manacled and chained. Perfect. Even if she did mangle her nipples by pulling out of the piercing, and it was highly unlikely that she would do that, she could not escape. She was still helpless. He knew better than to underestimate any prisoner, whether male or female, sane or mad.

"I'll be back," he said, his good temper returning.

"Wh...when?" Alice gasped through her sobs.

"I don't know. Later. Perhaps not. You'll just have to wait. But don't worry, someone will be along to feed and water the two of you like the worthless animals you are."

And then he left them alone.

Tarrant and Alice gazed into each others eyes and neither said a word. There was nothing either could say to comfort the other.

* * *

All comments are welcome except for flames on the theme. You were warned. Any such comments will be deleted. All other comments and suggestions are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 3**

After several long minutes of staring into each others eyes Alice lowered her gaze. She had stopped sobbing and was now trying to compose herself. There was nothing she could do to change her situation or Tarrant's. Even if she pulled back and willingly injured her nipples by pulling them free of the twine, she was still manacled and chained. She was helpless and the Knave knew it! But to add insult to her injury he was now using humiliation to torture her.

She was tied by her breasts, naked, to Tarrant's cell door. Though he only looked at her face, trying to be a gentleman as best he could, she knew that him seeing her completely naked was not new to him now. Not when Stayne had forced him to watch everything that he did to her. And she needed to talk with Tarrant. Not that she had anything in particular to say, but they were at least alone together. That was some comfort, and she needed that comfort badly. She knew that he did, too. Had she been in his place it would tear her heart out to see him being tortured so!

How must he feel? She had heard him growl, seen his eyes blaze with madness and fury, and even try to bend the bars. Yes, how cruel the Red Queen was! Most of the cells were small and cramped. The prisoners were chained by their wrists and ankles, yet they could reach the doors. Of course the bars were strong and the chains likely stronger, but the prisoners were tormented by the thought that since they could reach their doors, they still could not escape. It was not a simple matter of opening the doors and attempting to flee.

So why did Stayne tie her to Tarrant's door? Surely he knew they could touch. And then it was obvious. Perhaps he wanted them to touch. To offer solace to each other. Yes, let them touch and comfort each other as best they can yet know that they could never escape. Another psychological torment.

For his part, Tarrant did not look at Alice. He did not wish to humiliate her any more than she already was. If that was even possible. He could hardly bear to think about what that filthy Knave had already done to his Alice! And what he would likely do soon...it made the voices in his head scream that the Knave had to die! But how could he kill him? He was locked in a cell and manacled securely! And the Knave would never be foolish enough to get too close to him.

Yes, he could reach the door, but not much beyond it. Perhaps several inches, but that would never be enough. Even when prisoners were fed they never bothered to attempt to attack their guards. What was the use? A simple step back and all would be for naught. And, regardless, even if he did attempt to attack the Knave or a guard, Alice would bear the punishment. If they were going to escape it would not be by brute force.

His Alice...how he longed to comfort her; even if only a little! But could he? He himself was a slurvish man who lusted after her! He loved her, yes, but he also was ashamed of himself for admiring how beautiful she was in her chains and bindings and everything about her nakedness. She was the most divine creature he had ever seen! And that traitorous Small Hatter in his pants constantly reminded him of that. And that same part of him rather enjoyed her being naked and helpless.

But not like this. Not at the hands of one who would hurt her and make her scream and cry. He would want her helpless beneath him on a soft bed where he could torture her with pleasure, not pain. He would make her sob and cry in ecstasy and bliss, not from torture and injury. He would make her scream his name because she needed the celestial peaks of pleasure he could take her to.

But now? What could he do? Just watch. That's all.

Tarrant then wondered...could he indeed do more? Even just a little? And if he could, would she want him to? He didn't want to embarrass her, after all, or make her afraid of him. He stole a quick glimpse at her face and saw the pain and despair clearly etched there. Her eyes were their normal lovely blue, but they were so...dead. If they were to survive, and he was determined that they would and even escape somehow, he had to bring her to life again. He did not know the amount of Muchness he had left, but what he did have he would gladly give to her. He would give her anything. Anything at all.

"Alice?" he gently lisped.

Alice looked at him. Tarrant seemed to be embarrassed, but there was clearly something he wanted to say to her.

"Yes, Tarrant? And it's all right. You may look at me. You may as well. You've seen...everything already." She tried to smile for him. She felt her lips curve, but they soon fell into a frown.

But it was enough for Tarrant. She wasn't too withdrawn. She wasn't defeated yet.

"Alice, I...will you...will you allow me to try and...ease your pain a little?"

She stared at him. Ease her pain? How could he do that? His eyes were slightly green again, and that meant that he had an idea of how to do so, else he wouldn't have asked.

"How, Tarrant? I'm...all right. The worst has passed; at least for now."

"I...if it isn't repulsive to you...I'd like to...kiss you, Alice. And touch you." Tarrant then buried his face in his hands. He couldn't believe he had told her that! Of course she wouldn't want that! Why would she want the touch or kiss of a madman?

Alice smiled. What a heart-warming offer! But he was now hiding his face in shame. Did he really believe that she would be repulsed by him? By his touch or his kiss?

To be completely honest with herself, Alice found herself growing more attached to Tarrant by the day. No, actually, by the hour. She had never felt such a powerful and unconditional trust and attraction to anyone before. Was she falling in love with him? Not quite; at least not yet. But she knew she could love Tarrant Hightopp. She swallowed in sudden realization and embarrassment. Yes, she could indeed fall in love with him; and very easily, at that. But that would have to be another time. A time when they were out of this horrible place.

"Tarrant," she said, "I won't pretend that I'm not embarrassed and humiliated and very, very frightened. But I want you to know that I would be pleased and...honoured if you would kiss me and...touch me."

Tarrant's head snapped up in surprise. Did she really say that? His Alice? She...she would allow him to even _think _about kissing her, much less allow him to?

Alice saw the grey of confusion in his eyes; yet the sparkle of hope was there, in the green-gold that surrounded it.

Tarrant slowly crawled forward, staring into her eyes, trying to be certain that he had heard her correctly. When she smiled at him, despite the pain and discomfort of her situation, he knew that she meant every word.

Tarrant slowly stood, never tearing his eyes from hers.

"Alice? I...are you sure? I want so much to kiss you, but I hardly dare to even hope that you would allow me to think such a thing! That a fine lass such as yourself could..."

"Tarrant, you can't just think about it," Alice replied, wincing slightly as she inadvertently tugged on her bound nipples, "you have to shut up and do it!" There! She still had some Muchness left!

Tarrant leaned forward as his fingers poked through the bars and touched her head in an attempt to cradle it. Alice's eyes fluttered closed and her pink lips pursed slightly. Tarrant felt her breath wisp across his lips and the scent was sweet vanilla-Alice, despite the all-pervasive stench of decay and mold and hopelessness of the Dungeon.

Alice had never kissed a man before of her own free will. Tarrant was careful that his body not touch her breasts at all; just her lips.

Tarrant's cherry lips pressed gently and softly against hers. Alice felt his lips quiver and then she suddenly realized that hers were, too. He was so gentle, and his fear and frustration, as well as his caring and concern seemed to seep from his mouth to hers.

Alice found that she liked his kiss. He wasn't brutal like Stayne was. But of course Tarrant cared about her. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in his touch and now his kiss. Perhaps he was also beginning to see her as not only a woman but a woman he could possibly...love?

_When this is all over, _she thought. Then they could explore their feelings. It was obvious that he wasn't seeing her as at fault in any way for what that horrible Knave was doing to her!

Suddenly Tarrant caressed her lower lip with his tongue and Alice gasped. The sensation was so lovely that she shuddered and tried to bite back the cry of pain when her nipples were tugged on and a flash of pain shot through them.

Tarrant drew back and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Alice gasped but the stinging pain soon receded. "Tarrant," she whispered, "it's not your fault. I moved." She smiled at him and when he smiled back she relaxed. "That was very nice, Tarrant."

Tarrant looked at her. "It wasn't nice for me, Alice," he lisped softly, "it was divine."

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Alice giggled.

Tarrant grinned, but then sobered as he saw that her nipples were bleeding slightly.

"Oh, Alice," he whispered brokenly, "you're bleeding!"

She looked down and tried to behave as if it didn't bother her.

"It's not so bad, Tarrant."

"May I..." Tarrant stopped and swallowed. His eyes greyed again.

"What, Tarrant?" she asked gently.

"May I...touch them? Kiss them?"

Alice was surprised. What a question! To have a man do that? To her? But Stayne had... She gulped and closed her eyes tightly. Stayne had not only manhandled her breasts but possibly ruined them! How could Tarrant even look at them much less want to...kiss them?

But what surprised her even more were the feelings that began to invade her insides. Strange sensations were forming deep in her belly and worming down to the juncture of her thighs. The thought alone of Tarrant kissing her breasts was...what? The word was...arouse. Yes, the very thought was arousing her! But she was a woman so such feelings may be forbidden, but they were surely natural, were they not? And she was a woman in unusual circumstances and with a man she fancied and who, she was almost certain, fancied her.

She opened her eyes and gazed into Tarrant's. His large, beautiful eyes were tinged with hope.

"Yes," she whispered.

"Ah, Alice," he sighed, kissing her again, "I'll try and ease your pain. And maybe, if you want to, I can give you some pleasure. I know it can't be much, but I'll do my best."

Alice nodded. "Please, Tarrant. Right now I'm so close to..." She felt tears well in her eyes. When would Stayne return? She was hopeful just a moment ago, now suddenly she was nearly sick with fear once more. "I'm so close to...wanting to...die!"

Tears she thought had all been cried out returned tenfold and she began to sob. The shaking of her body radiated through to her breasts again and the pain shot through her nipples so hard that she almost screamed.

"Shhh..." Tarrant whispered soothingly, "Alice, it will be all right! I don't know how just yet, but we'll get out of here!" Anger surged inside him and he felt his eyes change colour. "And I'll kill him!"

Alice felt his bandaged and thimbled fingers stroke her face and gradually the blonde calmed. He was right. They would escape somehow. They had to! And she suddenly realised that the idea of killing the Knave was no longer repugnant to her. Just yesterday the very thought of killing a person or even a creature was abhorrent to her. Today, she had discovered True Evil. And sometimes, when Evil was present, it must be destroyed. This Evil that was Stayne not only was gleefully torturing her and Tarrant, but had been responsible for countless suffering and deaths. He had to be destroyed. And if she would be a party to it, she honestly believed that she would not regret it.

"All...all right, Tarrant," she said. "You're right. We will escape; and he will pay! He'll pay for what he's doing to us, to others, and for..." She did not finish. She did not have to. Tarrant understood. He knew she was referring to his village and Clan. But he did not retreat into Madness this time. He stroked her cheeks now and nodded.

"Yes, Alice. That will all happen. I promise! But for now we have to endure. We have to survive."

They gazed into each others eyes for several long moments and slowly relaxed. Then Tarrant lowered his head slowly, purposely giving her time to change her mind.

Alice gazed at him curiously and in anticipation as he leaned forward and gently, oh so gently, kissed her left nipple. The sensation, surprisingly, eased her pain a little. Was it solely because of the pleasure? The knowledge that he found her beautiful and desirable? Or that she was a woman and for both of those reasons that tiny kiss felt so wonderful?

"Ahhh..." she sighed. Tarrant looked up at her, and seeing that she liked it, he kissed her nipple again.

Alice closed her eyes and tried to imagine that they were somewhere else; some place beautiful and intimate and it was just her and Tarrant and he was pleasing her as a woman needs to be pleased.

After a few moments she felt his lips part and he very gently took the nipple into his mouth. His tongue laved over it tenderly.

"Oh! Ahhh...Tarrant!" she gasped, feeling deliciously wicked but not regretting a moment.

"Is this all right?" he asked.

"Oh, yes! Please!" She wanted more. Even if she would tremble enough to tug against the twine and cause her pain she didn't care. The incredibly electric sensation of her nipple in his mouth would be more than worth it.

He resumed his gentle licking and suckling. Alice opened her eyes and saw his tongue protrude and carefully caress the moist blood surrounding the twine. Gradually he licked it away and that action, combined with his tenderness, and feeling his hands wrap around her hips, began to undo the young woman.

Alice gasped and felt herself become even more moist between her legs. By the time he shifted his attention to her other nipple she felt her hips begin to buck. Tarrant held them more firmly and continued to kiss and suckle her. When he groaned in pleasure at what he was doing to her, Alice gasped loudly and involuntarily pressed her belly against the door.

Tarrant was startled and pulled back.

"Alice? Are you all right?" He looked into her face, concerned.

Alice blushed furiously and nodded.

"You...it...feels so good! Tarrant, am I wicked to feel such pleasure?" She bit her lip, uncertain now.

"Oh, no, lass! It is perfectly natural. Don't go and even think such things about yourself! You are beautiful and amazing and full of Muchness! You are My Alice! And My Alice is also a passionate woman." He smiled and this time his smile betrayed a hint of predatory satisfaction. "Just relax and let me pleasure you!"

Alice did not resist. She did not want to resist. These few precious moments of pleasure could be the only ones she would have for who knows how long?

Tarrant returned to her nipple and teased and nipped and gently pleased her until she was gasping and moaning and pleading with him for more. She didn't know what it was she wanted and needed, but he apparently did.

She felt one of his hands leave her hip and brush against her upper thigh. She jerked slightly but did not stop him. When he realised that she was going to allow him to continue he suckled a breast once more and slid two fingers between her thighs.

"Tarrant! What are..ungh..you...ahhh..doing?" she gasped.

"Trust me, lassie, just trust me," he burred. Had his voice always been so alluring?

Alice did trust him. Besides, she was curious at this wonderful new sensation and didn't want him to stop. In fact, she knew she would have to fight hard to keep her body still against the bars.

"Oh!" she cried out. His fingers slid into her sex and began to gently stroke her, causing her to grow wetter and wetter.

Alice bit her lower lip and shuddered hard at the pulsing sensations that throbbed at her core and pulsed in her belly. Then his thumb joined his fingers and the calloused digit rubbed at the secret place that she herself scarcely ever dared touch herself!

"Oh, ah! Tar...Tarrant!" she whispered hoarsely, her hips moving involuntarily and her voice quavering.

"Jus' enjoy, lass," he growled low in his throat. "Ye smell 'o musk an' fresh flowers an' o' yerself. An' ye feel lak roos petals an' satin and all yer Aliceness is intoxicatin' meh!"

It was intoxicating her, too. Tarrant slid his fingers up and down her wet entrance, rubbed her tiny nub of exquisite sensation, and when he slid his fingers inside her Alice felt a fulness and an alien pleasure that nearly short-circuited her brain.

"Ungh! Ahhh! Tarrant...please! I..."

"Cum fer meh, lass! Feel it! Feel th' pleasure! Let meh mak' ye cry o' pleasure!"

The speed of his fingers increased and Alice felt as if her legs were melting as she reached a heavenly peak of ultimate sensation and bliss. She gasped, moaned, shook uncontrollably and then cried out his name as stars exploded behind her eyes and her wetness leaked over Tarrant's hand.

Alice could barely think as the waves washed over her, but she dimly knew that both of his hands suddenly were on her hips to help steady her so she wouldn't pull on that infernal twine running through her nipples.

As soon as he knew she was steady on her legs Tarrant greedily licked her juices from his fingers. He didn't know if she would see that as odd and didn't want to frighten her, but he saw her looking at him and she merely smiled as she saw how much he enjoyed her taste. He...he had pleasured her! He had given her a few minutes of beauty amidst all her pain. And she saw and knew how much he enjoyed her and how very much he cared for her and how beautiful she was to him.

"Tarrant," she whispered, "thank you."

They shared another gentle kiss and just as they were about to deepen it the door to the Dungeon was flung open.

Tarrant hurled himself backwards as the Knave strode heavily down the stairs.

"Alice," he purred, "I got bored. Seems there is nothing to do when Iracebeth is busy. Not that I mind. I always have you with which to...amuse myself."

Alice closed her eyes and trembled as the Knave approached her and stopped behind her.

"I have a wonderful idea, Alice. Would you care to hear what it is?"

Tarrant tried to swallow his fear but it wouldn't matter. It showed in his eyes and the Knave guessed. And grinned.

"Alice? It's not polite to ignore me when I am speaking to you."

"I...have nothing to say," she whispered, terror coursing through her. "And...I have no idea what your idea is."

Stayne removed his gloves and pocketed them.

"Fair enough," he said silkily. "But I will give you a choice. Shall we implement my idea here, or on the table?"

Alice was torn. Whatever his idea was it was certain to be terrible. She wanted the comfort of Tarrant's presence. However, her torment need not be his as much as hers. It would be bad enough for him.

"The table," she whispered.

"Very well, dear Alice," Stayne said. "The table it is."

Stayne none too carefully unknotted the twine around each bar that held her breasts and tugged on it as he lead Alice, screaming with pain, to the table.

"Lean over," he growled, "and don't move."

Alice leaned forward, her arms painfully tight against her back and breasts in agony from being pressed against the table top. She heard Stayne go to the shelf and remove something. When he returned to her he whispered into her ear.

"Now, my pretty Alice, let's both have some fun."

Alice closed her eyes and braced herself for whatever was to come.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All comments except for complaints about the theme (you were warned before reading) are welcome. Suggestions? Ideas? If not, I'll continue as planned. Thank you for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - anal penetration.

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 4**

Alice whimpered as Stayne stood behind her. Then she heard him kneel down tie her legs to the legs of the table. That left her ankles chained, but now off the floor as rope bound them to the legs of the table. She was laying face down atop the table with her nipples paining her nearly unbearably by being flattened beneath her weight.

"Now, Alice dear, I'm going to be kind to you, even though you don't deserve it," Stayne said silkily. If you do well and please me I may just give you your golden rings."

"My...my rings?" Alice asked, desperate to get that horrid twine out of her nipples and have the rings replace it.

"Yes, your rings. Perhaps. Now, be a good girl and take this well. You don't have a choice, really, but if you feel good to me I may come to be in a generous mood."

Alice couldn't see but Tarrant could. He saw that the Knave was holding a jar of lubricant and knew what was going to happen to Alice. Oh, no! She was going to be in more agony than ever! He was puzzled as to why Stayne hadn't yet taken Alice's virginity, but what was worse? Her virginity or her... No! He couldn't bear it. He had to help her! The voices began screaming inside his mind.

_This is all your fault, you know! If she hadn't come to rescue you she wouldn't be in this horrible place being tortured! It should be you, instead! By the time the Knave is done with her she'll be wishing she were dead!_

"No, Stayne! Please! Take me instead! Please, spare her!" He had totally forgotten the Knave's threat of what would happen if he spoke.

But Stayne merely grinned at him and turned back to Alice. He slapped her rear sharply and Alice squeaked from pain and surprise.

"Hmmm...I like this," Stayne murmured. He spanked Alice again and the girl gasped. "This is nice," he said. He began to sharply, and with loud cracks to her tender flesh, spank her in earnest.

At first Alice was able to keep her voice down and only groan and gasp. But soon, as her skin became quite red under the Knave's relentless spanking, she began to cry out in pain. The agony in her nipples was forgotten as this new punishment escalated in speed, harshness and humiliation. She was being spanked on her bare bottom in front of her best friend and who knew what would happen to her next?

For the present, however, all she could feel was the blinding pain in her bottom as the Knave kept up the relentless pace of his spanks on her flesh. Surely it would tear soon and she would bleed! But when had Stayne cared about that?

Stayne loved the feel of her tender bottom becoming warmer and warmer beneath his open palm. And not only that, but her cries were lovely and her skin was a very becoming reddish colour. But he had come for another purpose. He would soon have to stop and do what he had come for before it was time to return to Iracebeth and her annoying simpering to him.

Stayne moved his hand and smacked the insides of her thighs until Alice was screaming as badly as she had ever done. The insides of her thighs were far more sensitive than her behind, though by now that was debatable.

The Knave grinned and unbuttoned his pants. "I have a treat for you, my dear. I'm going to spare your virginity...for now. But I do need relief, so I'm going to get it another way."

Another way? Alice was puzzled. If he wasn't going to take her virginity, how was he going to use her mouth if she was...

And then she knew. A warm finger was suddenly invading her...nether area! He was spreading a greasy substance there and she knew, with a sinking heart, what he was going to do. And she already knew that he was large.

Oh, goodness...she didn't know if she could take this!

A piercing scream tore from her lips as the head of his member forced its way past her tender opening. She had never thought anything could hurt so badly after the manhandling of her nipples but she was so, so wrong! This was...

Suddenly she was slapped sharply on the cheek facing upwards as Stayne struck her.

"You will be awake for this, my pretty! And you'll take..." he pushed into her some more, "more of me," and she screamed again, "until you have..." and he seized her hair and grabbed it tightly, jerking her head painfully upwards, "every inch of me!" and he slammed his belly against her buttocks.

Alice screamed and tears streamed down her face uncontrollably as she was violated in the most horrible way she could imagine.

As Stayne began to thrust into her vigorously and jerk on her hair at the same time neither noticed that Tarrant's eyes had turned to a solid red. He was completely out of his mind.

Once again Alice found she could not stop screaming and crying. For the first time, however, she was able to think other thoughts.

Such as how she would kill him the moment she got a chance. Oh yes, he would die. She would see to it.

After what seemed an eternity of agonizing pain the Knave shuddered and pulled out of her. Alice felt his hot seed spurt onto her abused bottom and she groaned loudly in relief. When liquid dripped down the backs of her thighs she could not tell if it was entirely his seed or if her blood was mixed with it. But she didn't care at the moment. The monstrosity was finally out of her and for the time being that was all that mattered.

Stayne was panting heavily but he slapped her bottom as if she were a horse who had run a good race.

"You were a good girl, my dear Alice. You felt divine, indeed! The best I've ever had, I must say. However, your screaming has actually added to your appeal. I will have to take you like this again, I think."

"Have...have I...earned my golden rings?" Alice choked out between sobs.

Stayne paused as he buttoned up his trousers.

"Hmmm...I think so. I expect you to be properly appreciative."

He quickly untied her legs and flipped her onto her back, ignoring her renewed whimpers of pain as her weight now was on her bound arms. Her chest was thrust forward in a vulgar manner and he grinned.

"So delicious, my dear girl," Stayne purred. He bent forward and nipped each of her nipples none too gently.

Alice gasped loudly and hiccuped. It hurt, but if she could get her rings she would bear it as best she could.

Stayne was not gentle at all with her nipples. He had no worries of whether or not they would remain intact or be ruined. He untied the twine and simply pulled it out by one end and the ear-splitting screams Alice emitted called Tarrant back from his sanctuary of Madness.

He saw the Knave jerk the twine from her nipples and saw Alice crying and heard her screams. Again. He couldn't take this anymore. He couldn't let his Alice suffer any more! He would escape. Somehow. He would figure a way out of his cell and he would kill Stayne. And he knew just how he would do it.

Stayne used the antiseptic and poured it over her freshly bleeding, but intact nipples and then inserted the golden rings. When he was done he stared down at the girl. He could see that she could take no more for the present. She was in agony and she was weak. Should he leave her on the table? Take her to his private rooms? He knew she would never be able to remain standing if he tied her to the mad man's cell door again.

Then he shrugged. He would imprison her with him. Why not? What could happen? They could not escape, nor would the mad man rape her. At least Stayne didn't think he would. And even if he did Stayne did not really care. He wanted to be the first to have the girl, but at the moment he didn't particularly mind if he was her first or not. She would be his delightful toy regardless. Besides, he knew the two were friends. If the Hatter took her she would never forgive him. No, she would be perfectly safe with him, and he wouldn't have to go to the trouble of fetching a key to another cell.

And the Mad Hatter would be tormented by the presence of the lush beauty imprisoned with him. He would have to fight every male urge he had in order to not ravish her.

Stayne grinned. A perfectly beautiful torment for them both.

He tugged on Alice's nipple rings and the blonde cried out and leapt off of the table. Her legs and consciousness gave out at once, however, and Stayne caught her in his arms. He carried her to the Hatter's cell and managed to dig into his pocket and procure the key. He opened the door and the Hatter cringed backwards as far as he could. Stayne deposited Alice on the blanket beside him and slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Have fun if you dare, mad man," he hissed. "Are you man enough to take what is so freely offered? Or do you think to be her rescuer, hmmm? Either way, I'll return later. Just try to not go completely out of your head and kill her."

Stayne turned on his heel and left the Dungeon.

* * *

Alice awoke to a gentle stroking on her face. She hurt all over and especially in her... And then she remembered. When her eyes fluttered open and she saw Tarrant's tormented face she did her very best to not begin to cry. His puffy eyes revealed his own torment and guilt and she did not want to add to that. His mind was fragile and she knew that she had to maintain her strength for both of them.

However, she did not know that Tarrant was thinking similar thoughts. He knew that his Madness could take him at any time, but he was hoping desperately that his determination for them to escape and kill the Knave would keep the Madness in check. For Alice's sake. He would do anything for her. And he would; he had to.

"Tarrant?" she whispered, a question she barely dared to ask hovering at her lips, "are my...thighs bloody?"

Tarrant closed his eyes tightly. Then he opened them and gazed at her in what he hoped was a reassuring way.

"Yes, Alice. But not...badly. The...grease helped."

"Tarrant?"

"Yes?" Tarrant stroked her cheeks and was pleased when she smiled at him. It was a faint and wan smile, but it was a smile, regardless.

Alice remained silent, however, and Tarrant didn't press her. She tried to relax as he stroked her cheeks and her hair. She took what comfort she could from his tender touch.

"Kiss me," she finally whispered.

Tarrant's eyes glowed emerald green for a moment as he gently sat her up. When she was able to sit without too much pain he gently embraced her and pulled her into his shackled arms.

Alice parted her lips slightly and when Tarrant kissed her she was bold enough to run her tongue across his lower lip. Tarrant shuddered but returned her kiss with restrained eagerness. He wanted to kiss her so badly, and he was! But he didn't want to frighten her or lose control of his passion for her.

"Tarrant, I want to know if you will do something for me," she whispered against his lips.

"Anything," he groaned, hoping she wouldn't ask for the impossible. Or at least, the currently impossible. For he kept his mind on escape. On escape and on vengeance. And on healing Alice as soon as possible.

"I..." Alice closed her eyes for a moment, but when she opened them again, she fixed them on Tarrant's. "I want you to be my first, Tarrant."

Tarrant was stunned. "Alice?"

"I want you to take my virginity. Please, Tarrant! I don't want him to have it. I want _you _to have it!"

He kissed her soundly and then pulled back gently and caressed her bound arms, hoping to ease their discomfort.

"Alice, lass, I...I don't want him to have it. But you don't want _me _to have it, either. I...I want to help you, and I'd love nothing more than to...to be...chosen by you." He loved her so very much! But he didn't want to be her first out of desperation on her part. Yet...to let Stayne take her was worse. And His Alice was asking him!

"Tarrant," she said, her lips quivering, "I know what you are thinking. But you...you are wrong. I...I do have feelings for you. Very strong ones. I won't pretend to know for certain if...if we could...but I do know that I want you to be the one! If you won't be, then _he _will! Please, Tarrant, don't let him be my first!"

"Do ye really hae feelin's fer me?" he asked her, eyes wide and heart swelling with hope.

"Yes, I do, Tarrant. I know it's only been a few days, but I've known you my entire life! I don't remember it all, but I know that deep inside, I remember you. And I know you. And I trust you and care for you and maybe I even..." She stopped and licked her lips and took a deep breath. "For now, please, be with me! Take me and love me, even if just for a few minutes!"

Tarrant couldn't do that. He couldn't just love her for a few minutes. He would love her his entire life. But for now he couldn't let himself trouble or confuse her. He would make love to her as tenderly and gently as he could.

"Alice, Ah'd be honoured. Ah'll be as gentil as Ah kin."

He took her tenderly, kissing and caressing and worshiping her beautiful body. He kept the the strain off her arms as best he could and loved her. He only proceeded to the next pleasure he could give her after she had responded to the previous one. And only when all her pain was forgotten and she was wet and ready for him did he claim her as his own. He silently pledged to love her to his last breath. He silently pledged his very soul to her.

Whether or not she would love him when all this was over he did not know. But his heart would be forever hers.

Alice willingly and joyfully gave Tarrant her virginity. She hoped that he could someday love her as much as she loved him. She knew in her soul now, that yes, she loved him. She was his now, whether or not he would choose her when this ordeal was over.

It did not matter for now, she thought drowsily, as she leaned into Tarrant's chest. Stayne could torture her some more and he doubtless would. But she had another feeling. A feeling from her gut. That feeling was that soon, very soon, they would have their chance. And when they did, Stayne would not have a chance in Underland against them.

* * *

All comments are welcome except for flames about the theme. All others are welcome. Comments? Suggestions? If not, I'll continue as planned. I hope you are enjoying this rough Stayne/Alice story. The way I see it, if Stayne is going to have a toy on the side, he's not going to be tender or nice at all. He loathes the woman he serves, so he isn't about to be nice to the one he can control. He will take out his frustrations and twisted desires out on her and glory in it. At least that's my take on this theme.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - anal penetration.

I want to thank PsykoJinx for some advice about Alice's reactions to the Knave's "punishments." Thank you, PsykoJinx! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 5**

Alice and Tarrant were awakened when Alice was suddenly yanked out of the cell by an angry Stayne. He slammed the door shut and locked it and glared down at Alice, who he had flung onto the floor.

"Get up!" he snarled.

Tarrant gasped but remembered to not speak. He winced as Alice awkwardly, as her arms were still manacled behind her back, rolled onto her knees and then struggle to her feet.

Stayne seized her hair and pulled her to his chest. "So, what happened, dear Alice? Did the mad man hurt you? It doesn't look like it. But I'll have to check. But first, a gift for you." He kissed the top of Alice's head and she squirmed in disgust. But Stayne merely smiled and pulled her face upwards and kissed her soundly, forcing his tongue into her mouth.

Alice choked but had to allow the kiss. Everything in her wanted to bite his tongue as hard as she could but she knew that would not help them. To the contrary, it would only cause them further harm.

Stayne drew back and slapped her. "You can do better than that, my little toy!"

Alice gasped at the stinging pain in her cheek but allowed Stayne to kiss her again and this time she did her best to respond, even though it made her stomach churn.

"That's better," he said silkily. "Now you may have have your gift."

He drew a golden chain from his pocket and unfastened tiny hoops at either end. He attached each end of the chain to each of Alice's nipple rings, fastening the hoops around each one and then gently tugged, causing the girl to gasp and stumble forward.

The Knave grinned. "Yes...I like this. Your new 'leash' my pet. I can't think of a better way to keep you in my control." He tugged her towards the table and lifted her to sit upon it. He sighed as if she were a great burden to him. "I suppose I'll have to rearrange your arms. We can't have you too injured, now, can we? Not if we are to continue to have such fun!"

He unfastened her manacles and rubbed her upper arms and shoulders. Alice, for once, did not mind the Knave touching her. Her arms and shoulders ached so much that she was grateful for the relief.

"Well, so far so good," Stayne murmured. He then examined her nipples. "Lovely," he said, touching the rings and gently tugging the delicate chain. But then Alice tensed in fear as his hand stroked her body with a glove-less hand down towards her sex. What if he...

"What?" he cried out in rage. His eye had never shown such anger before. It was completely black and Alice flinched.

Stayne slid his fingers between her legs and then drew them out. "This isn't my seed!" he roared. "You let that...mad man touch you? You permitted this? You little whore!" He slapped her again and Alice cried out.

"I didn't think you cared since you put us together!" she told him.

"I didn't, but I've changed my mind! It seems that I can't trust you at all, can I? I give you gifts, I give you food and water, and even feed your friend, and you betray me like this?" Stayne tugged on her nipple chain until Alice screamed, her voice husky now and hoarse.

Stayne grinned at the new timbre of her screams. "I love that sound, you little whore! And if that is what you want to be, then that is what you _shall _be!" He rubbed Tarrant's seed into Alice's hair and tugged her off of the table by her nipples. "Now you stand there and don't move or I'll beat that Hatter to death!"

Alice stood, shivering in cold and terror as Stayne went to another shelf and selected several items. He strode angrily back to the table and thrust them upon it. Alice couldn't help but look at them. There were two leather belts. One was quite small and the other was larger. The small one had a steel loop in its center. Then Stayne fished into his pocket and drew out a pair of wrist cuffs. Alice groaned inwardly. It figured he would carry a pair of _those _around with them.

Stayne pulled Alice's hands before her and cuffed her. Then he selected the small 'belt' and fastened it about her neck, the loop at the back of her neck. Then Alice realized that it was a collar, not a belt. The Knave then took the padlock he had used on her wrists before.

"Put your hands behind your neck," he growled in a deep, guttural voice.

Trembling, Alice obeyed. She looped her hands over her head and Stayne used the padlock to fasten the chain of the cuffs to the loop of her collar, affixing her hands once more helplessly behind her.

"Stay right here," he hissed, then rushed up the stairs and out of the Dungeon.

"Tarrant!" Alice whimpered in terror, "where's he going? What's he going to do to me?"

Tarrant's eyes were wide and orange and grey. "I...I don't know, Alice! I...just try to be brave! I know that can't help you, but..."

"I know," she whispered, tears starting to stream down her face, "just don't speak and try to...not worry! I'm sure he won't kill me! He wants me to..." She couldn't finish.

It didn't matter as Stayne was now returning with four guards in tow.

Alice's eyes widened in fear and humiliation. Now there were more people seeing her naked and helpless! But why did he bring them?

The men sniggered to themselves and grinned lasciviously at her. Was...was Stayne going to give her to these men? Alice began to cry harder. Could this ordeal become any worse?

Stayne brought a sawhorse over alongside the table and thumped it down. Then he strode to Alice and tugged on her nipple chain. She tottered after him with the small steps she could take with her ankles chained. He stood her in front of the horse.

"You, Filtch," he said to one of the guards, "come here and help me."

The husky blonde man went to the horse and seemed to know just what to do. He grasped Alice's head and pulled her over and downwards.

"Further," Stayne said. Filtch pulled her over so far that her toes barely touched the ground. Her belly was painfully dangling on the narrow top of the horse now.

Stayne grabbed the larger leather belt and knelt. He looped it around Alice's shoulders and pulled it back towards him until he had it fastened around her calves. He fastened it tightly and Alice whimpered in fear. She was shaking so badly that she wondered how she was able to stay balanced over the horse at all.

Tarrant knew he couldn't give in to the Madness. Not now! But he couldn't just watch...but he had to! He knew that if Stayne caught him looking away he would use his dagger on Alice. He began to silently sing to himself, desperate to keep the Madness at bay.

"This whore needs her desires satisfied. Let's see if four of you are enough for her. I may or may not touch her this time. I'll decide later. But for now; Filtch, give me your belt."

Filtch unfastened and handed his belt to Stayne.

"I think she needs that arse of her warmed up, first!" Stayne caressed the belt lovingly, admiring the quality and sheen of it. Yes, it would work quite well on his little toy's bottom!

He swung the belt and lashed her buttocks, hard. Alice flinched and bent her knees as she cried out.

Stayne hit her again, nearly striking the very same area and she screamed, her tears dripping down from her face onto the hardened dirt floor.

"Filtch, support her so she doesn't topple the horse!" Stayne hissed. Filtch obeyed but the other men couldn't stop staring at Alice's reddening bottom. One man even slowly moved his hand to the tell-tale bulge in his trousers.

Stayne swung the belt again and this time struck her upper thighs and the scream that issued from Alice barely sounded human. It was hoarse and so piercing that Tarrant felt as if steel fingers had raked down his spine.

Alice had never felt such searing pain before! It seemed that with every visit the Knave would hit a new threshold of agony that she thought couldn't possibly be surpassed, but she was wrong. Every time. This whipping was agonizing and the humiliation of her position didn't make it one tiny bit easier.

Stayne loved the sound of her hoarse screams and their gradually lowering pitch. He swung the belt again and again, reddening and then welting her bottom. Alice was shaking her head with her screams and cries like a madwoman. The ground beneath her was soaked with her tears. When Stayne finally stopped with the belt she fell limp and so exhausted that she couldn't move any more.

Or so she thought.

Stayne ordered Filtch to be the first to 'enjoy' her. And so he did. The soldier unbuttoned his trousers and eagerly stood behind Alice and grasped her hips.

"How may I..."

"Her arse only," Stayne said. "I'm keeping that quim of hers for myself. Now, go on and enjoy the little whore!"

Alice was horrified. She was so endure..._that _again? And...four times? For the first time she wondered if she wouldn't be better off dead. But as the soldier positioned himself at her entrance she closed her eyes and desperately tried to pretend that it was Tarrant. The pain wouldn't be any less, but perhaps if she was comforted even just a little bit, it would keep her from completely giving up and losing every last ounce of her Muchness.

The man pushed past her entrance and forced his member into her tight passage. Alice couldn't truly pretend that he was Tarrant, but just the thought of Tarrant helped her to endure. The foreign, hoarse screaming and odd pains in her belly and hips seemed to almost belong to someone else. Yes, she felt the pain, felt the merciless thrusting agony over and over again, but somehow her senses had dulled just enough to make her ordeal bearable.

Tarrant. Tarrant and his lovely pale face and beautiful eyes. Tarrant and his mercury-stained and calloused hands stroking her cheeks. His soft cherry lips kissing hers. His tender lovemaking and gentle words of love and desire. His promise that they would escape if they could only endure for a little while longer...

And Filtch was done with her. Alice sagged over the horse and wasn't even aware that she was still soaking the ground with her tears.

The next man took her, and the next, and the next. Alice's screaming had stopped by now, as her voice was nearly gone. All she could do was whimper and hoarsely cry out. Hot blood was running down the backs of her thighs but she didn't care. She knew that this particular ordeal was over.

Stayne had never been so aroused in his life. Seeing The Champion helplessly dangling over the horse and taking every sexual abuse he chose to force upon her was the ultimate aphrodisiac! But he didn't need to take her now. He had another idea.

But first he would have to heal her. He couldn't have her getting an infection and dying, could he? He took a jar of healing salve and covered his fingers with it. Then he spread it on the girls nether entrance. Then covered his fingers again and thrust them inside her abused passage to heal any damage that she had sustained.

After that he doused her with a bucket of cold water and released her from the horse and let her lay, now unconscious, upon the floor. He would return for her soon.

* * *

When Alice woke up it was to a strange humming coming from Tarrant. She immediately knew that he had slipped into his 'protective' madness, the one he had once told her could keep the violent madness at bay.

She was laying atop that familiar table once more, her hands still behind her neck and fixed to her collar. But her legs were unmanacled and spread so wide that her inner thighs ached. Her ankles were bound with rope now and the rope was looped around the legs of the table and fastened into place. And then she noticed that another rope was cutting into the flesh beneath her breasts and it looped across and under the table where it was obviously tied so that she could not sit up.

Stayne grinned at her. "Awake? Good. I'm going to adorn you again, my lovely one. I'll have an even better 'leash' for you. You've earned it. Oh, yes, you've certainly earned it."

Stayne raised a needle and showed it to her. "You see, this is nothing new for you, my dear Alice. However, this adornment will be very unique. I'm going to give you the most...intimate adornment. So you should be grateful, dear girl. Very few ever have this type. It's that rare and special. But you are going to have it."

Alice had an idea of where this was going to go. Darn her eyes! Those horrid tears she hated for Stayne to see were beginning to seep again.

"Oh, no need to cry! You'll be beautiful, dear Alice! And I have a chain for it, as well. Now, just try and relax." Stayne's oily voice caused a tremor of fear to ripple through her entire body, and to her annoyance, she grew moist between her legs. But it was from fear, not desire.

The Knave had cleaned her sex while she was unconscious and now he used his fingers to tease her there, running them up and down her maidenhood and pressing and pinching that delicate bundle of nerves that Tarrant had earlier so lovingly pleasured. He rubbed and squeezed her tiny bud until it was sensitive and larger than normal.

Alice meant to gasp, but only a squeak emerged. Her voice was barely present anymore. Surely he wasn't going to...

"Oh no, dear, not here. At least not quite here. You see, inside this lovely little flesh of yours called the clitoris, you have the tiniest little organ that is the most sensitive part on your body. This is the place where I shall attach another golden ring."

Alice was puzzled. Another part of her? She was aware of the larger part, but then his nail scraped...oh, no! She had almost forgotten that tiniest of feminine parts. Just his nail alone almost made her jump, if she could have. Stayne squeezed the hood of her clitoris and the tiny bit of flesh barely protruded from it.

Then the needle passed harshly through it and she screamed one last time before her voice gave out completely. It was a scream of pure animal terror and suffering. And she fainted from the most intense and yet most exquisite agony of her life.

When she came to a few seconds later Stayne was tugging on a delicate chain that was attached to a ring that was now passing through the most delicate part of her body. Alice could no longer scream. She could only choke and whimper.

Stayne grinned. "Now, I have a new leash for you, my darling little pet. And since I'm feeling generous, I'll put you back in the cell with your friend. I'll come back for you in the morning. I don't even care if he...uses you."

He untied the ropes and put the manacles back on her ankles. The Knave must have been feeling a bit chivalrous as well, as he carried her to Tarrant's cell and lay her beside the humming Mad Hatter once more. But as soon as Alice way laid across his lap his humming ceased and his eyes regained some of their clarity.

Stayne chuckled. "Tomorrow, my dear, I'll try out your new...leashes. For tonight, sleep well. If you can."

He slammed the door and locked it.

Alice and Tarrant were alone once more.

* * *

All comments are welcome! I will no longer warn about complaints about the theme because the warnings are clear by now. If any flames about the theme are posted they will be deleted.

But for every other comment, good, bad, or even ones with advice and suggestions, I welcome.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - anal penetration, rape, and humiliation

I added some additional material to the ending of part one of this chapter. Special thanks to MaRaMa-TSG for the suggestion. Enjoy!

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 6**

"It's all right, Tarrant," Alice whispered, "we will get out of here. I feel it in my very bones. So do you; I know you do. And then..."

"Ah'll kill 'im," Tarrant hissed. Alice's head was in his lap and he was stroking her face. The tenderness of his caressing fingers belied the harsh hatred of his tone. "Ah'll kill 'im, but not righ' aweh. Buh sich werds are nae fer yer pretty lil' ears te hear, lass."

Alice didn't mind. If Tarrant didn't kill the Knave then she would. Either way he would pay and then he would die. There was no longer even a question in her mind.

Tarrant had never felt so helpless before; not even on that dreadful Horenvendush Day. He had at least been able to rescue the Queen, and he had no idea that his entire Clan would be destroyed. But here, with Alice, in this dreadful place with the very One who was present at the destruction of Clan Hightopp...he was there for every torment and humiliation. And he was only mere feet away! It didn't matter that he was shackled and locked in a cell. There should be some way he could save her!

Alice knew what he was thinking. "Tarrant, please stop tormenting yourself. We'll escape. We will. We have to. But in the meantime...just love me! Please? He...he will be coming for me in the morning." Thankfully she could still speak, albeit low and husky and just above a whisper.

She was right, Tarrant knew. The least he could do was to try and ease her hurt as much as possible. He hated that her only comfort was with him in a dirty, damp, and cold cell. And he hated that a part of him was so slurvishly glad that she needed him. Despite everything, she had her Muchness and she was...ungh! She was so beautiful! Even with puffy red eyes and a bruise on her cheek and her raw behind and...

Stop it! No! He didn't like that she was naked. He didn't like that her wrists were bound behind her neck and that she was pierced and chained and ripe and...

"Stop it!" he cried out.

"Tarrant?" Alice looked up at him. She turned her body and her breasts were thrust upwards. She had no idea that Tarrant... Oh. She did. She felt the tell-tale bulge in his trousers and had a feeling that he was experiencing guilt for desiring her.

"Tarrant, this is all right. You're a man!" she said. "I know you don't want me to suffer at...at _his _hands! But I understand that I'm naked here and laying right in your lap! Tarrant, I may be...I may _have _been innocent, but I'm not ignorant. You desire me, don't you?"

His eyes turned to a deep blue mixed with grey.

Alice smiled gently. "Tarrant, it's all right. I understand. Of course you desire me! You care for me very deeply. And you find me...beautiful." She blushed at that. She couldn't help but be flattered, despite her humiliating helplessness. "And you're a man. And you're a man I care so deeply for that I cannot begin to express it to you! I would actually worry about you if you _didn't _desire me!"

Tarrant attempted a smile.

"That's better," Alice said. "Now, let's not waste time, Tarrant. Love me! And please...would you..." She paused, blushing again.

"Wou' Ah wha?" he asked her, now giving her a genuine smile.

"Would you...use your mouth on me again?" she asked timidly. Then she grinned. "After all," she added, teasingly, "I have a new...injury...down there."

Tarrant lay her gently to his side and bent down and kissed her belly. "Aye," he said. "An' Ah thin' Ah hae th' skill o' ah verra specia' tung, lass."

And he proved it. With every sigh and moan and hoarse whisper of pleasure he proved it. Alice didn't even mind that her hands were fastened behind her neck. Tarrant was just so very, very good! He used his lips and tongue to tenderly tease her delicate folds. He inserted it inside her until she squirmed and gasped.

At one point he flicked the very tip of that magical tongue across the top of her clit and the petals there opened on their own, more than ready for him. He saw the tiny ring inside and experimentaly laved his tongue over it. Alice arched her back and shuddered, coming apart before him.

Tarrant, even in their horrible predicament, had rarely ever experienced such joy and satisfaction as he saw and felt her let herself go beneath his tender ministrations. So, that ring could bring her pleasure as well, eh? He tongued it again and she quivered again, very sensitive now and so deliciously feminine in her pleasure. He then used the nails of his thumb and forefinger to gently turn the ring and she hoarsely and quietly screamed in ecstacy! Yes, this was very interesting indeed.

Of course he could never ask Alice to keep that ring when they escaped, but for now he could at least use it to bring her to bliss instead of pain. And she obviously didn't mind at all. It was doubtful that the Knave knew that the tiny golden ring was capable of bringing her such ecstacy. But even if he did, he likely would never know that Alice was experiencing it. He clearly intended it for painful purposes only.

"T...Tarrant...please!"

"Please wah', lass?" he teased, prompting her to voice her desires.

"Please let me pleasure you! I can't take any more. Let me pleasure you, please?"

He was taken aback, as she hadn't used her mouth on him before. But now she wanted to! Even after what she had experienced with that greasy slurvish Stayne!

He couldn't resist her. He was so hard that he had to struggle to free his raging Little Hatter of his trousers and underwear to push them at least down to his knees. Alice leaned over him, her breasts dangling enticingly and her hands shackled behind her neck and began to suck and lick him enthusiastically.

Tarrant fell backwards and let her do as she would. That warm and welcoming mouth of hers was incredible. Did he even deserve it? He had to stop thinking such thoughts of guilt. They had agreed to not place any blame. No-one was at fault save for the Red Queen and the Knave. Neither he nor Alice deserved to be in this place. And no-one was here to stop them from loving and comforting each other.

Alice, even without the use of her hands, was able to find every spot and pressure point and quickly learned when to suck him and when to let his member slide from her mouth with a popping sound. Then she would lick his balls and tease them until he squirmed and finally return to his purple shaft.

She took him into her warm mouth again and began to suck on him harder and Tarrant couldn't resist but to reach for her breasts and gently caress them. He was careful with her rings, but soon discovered that gentle touches and slight tugs to them caused her to shiver in delight and break out into gooseflesh.

Once more, Tarrant found this fascinating. The Knave definitely would not have...

"Ah...ungh...ah-ha...Alice!" he groaned, suddenly so close to orgasm that he didn't want her to have to swallow his seed. "Ah'm abou' te cum! Back off!"

But she didn't. Alice kept sucking him and when he shot his load of what tasted to Alice something like grape juice and not the salty taste of the Knave, she swallowed it eagerly, pleased that Tarrant was shuddering and gasping and clasping her head gently in silent encouragement and gratitude. Even if Tarrant _had _tasted like...him...she would have been pleased to swallow his seed.

For this was Tarrant and she loved him. He carefully enfolded her in his arms and sighed.

"Lass, if ye'll hae meh, there's a lot meur whar' tha' came from! When we are outta here, Ah'll gi' ye all yeh wan' an' then sum! Well, no' jus' thi', but all th' pleasure ye kin tek!"

Alice giggled and kissed his neck. "I'll take you up on that, Mr. Hightopp!" she whispered cheekily.

* * *

After their morning meal of fruit, bread, and water, and a chance to relieve themselves, including Alice getting a "washing" via another bucket of cold water thrown over her, Alice was pulled by Stayne out of the cell and thrust several yards away.

Stayne had two guards with him and he ordered them to "prepare" the Hatter. That consisted of both men carefully unshackling Tarrant's wrists and using cuffs to secure his hands behind his back. Then they released his feet and put "walking" shackles around his ankles.

Both fully secured, Stayne had the men lead Alice and Tarrant up and out of the Dungeon. Only Alice dared to speak.

"St...Stayne?"

The Knave glared at her. "What?"

"Where are we going?"

"Iracebeth wants a very special...performance. It's time to prepare you, my dear." Stayne took another delicate gold chain from his pocket and fastened one end of it to the center of the chain that connected her nipples and then secured the other end to the small chain that dangled from her clitoral piercing. There was not much slack and Alice could just stand upright without tearing out any of her piercings. If she were to bend backwards, however, that would be quite a different matter. She didn't care to find out how _that _would feel.

Then Stayne took yet another chain and fastened it to the center of the chain that ran down her torso and connected her three rings. He tugged gently and Alice would have screamed if her voice were still intact. All three rings were tugged and the pain, especially...down there...was excruciating!

Tarrant growled and Stayne turned and swiftly slapped him. Tarrant fell quiet but that wasn't enough to satisfy the Knave. He removed his gloves, pocketed them, and sharply slapped Tarrant again.

"That's better," he purred. "I could feel it properly that time."

Once again Tarrant found himself fighting so hard for self-control that he bit his already damaged lip, causing it to bleed rather profusely.

"Tarrant, please! It's all right!" Alice hoarsely whispered to him.

Stayne grinned. "Do you really think so, little whore? Well, you can tell your mad man anything you wish; it won't make it so, however. Especially not today." He ran a hand through her hair and then caressed her cheek. "But you will be a good girl for me, won't you? For both your sakes? After all, today I get to finally take you the way you need me to take you. As a woman. A whore, yes, but still a woman. And my toy."

He dismissed the guards and turned back to Alice and Tarrant. "Now, listen carefully, both of you. I am going to take us to the Queen's private chambers. Once there, we will give her a show. Oh, I see you are blushing, dear girl. Yes, anyone we pass will see your nakedness. But be flattered! I've never showered any woman with the attention I am so freely and generously giving to you!" He ran several fingers down her throat and ending with tweaking a nipple painfully, causing Alice to gasp.

"Now, follow me."

He began to walk, pacing himself so his prisoners could, with their ankle shackles, keep up with him. He held Alice's 'leash' and each time the girl slowed he tugged, especially from the clitoral area and that made her speed up well enough. Damnation, he wished he had left their legs just slightly more slack. But...no. He rather enjoyed leading his new pet around this way. He had, ever since he had become Iracebeth's 'lover,' secretly wanted a woman he could use, abuse, and torment to his heart's content. And now he had her. Best enjoy her, for who knew how long Iracebeth would permit him to keep his delightful new plaything?

On their way to the Red Queen's Chambers they passed through the Throne Room and nearly all of the Queen's Courtiers were lingering about, gossiping, drinking, and teasing and arguing amongst themselves. They all froze.

"I see you are...intrigued by my new toy," Stayne informed them. "Do any of you have a problem with this?"

Alice hung her head in shame and Tarrant's eyes turned orange. He fought harder than ever to keep the Madness at bay...he had to hold on to his sanity, for Alice's sake!

Lady Philippa tossed her head. "Of course not, Ilosovic. But surely you cannot be surprised that we are...interested? After all, we've never seen such a...sight."

"No, surely not," rasped Lord Bellaver, his hands resting atop his abnormally large paunch. "But, pray tell, Stayne, who is the girl? Surely it is not Um from Umbridge?"

"It is," Stayne replied, venom practically dripping from the two words.

"Well, well," Lord Reever added, "is she yours...exclusively?"

Both Tarrant and Stayne stiffened at the innuendo. Alice choked back a sob.

"Yes, she is mine. Exclusively."

"Ah, but may we see her...talents?"

Suddenly Stayne grinned. Why not? He would be screwing his toy soon enough. Why not let her...show her 'talents' right here and now? What could be more delightful for him and humiliating for her?

"Of course. I'm feeling quite generous today," the Knave replied smoothy, stroking Alice's hair as if she were a cat. "But first, she will demonstrate them on me."

"But of course!" Lord Reever exclaimed.

"Really? You'll show us?" Lady Genovis asked, scandalized, yet captivated by the idea. To be able to see such a...bedecked...slave show off for the Court? What an event!

"Indeed," Stayne replied, smiling. He shoved Tarrant back a few paces. "You, Hatter! You remember what will happen if you speak or move a muscle! And you," he said more softly to Alice, "you will unbutton my trousers with your teeth and show them just what a good little toy you are."

Alice swayed on her feet, feeling faint. But then Stayne tugged on her clitoral chain and she whimpered loudly and dropped to her knees as soon as he released it.

She had never unbuttoned anything with her teeth in her life! But she knew she had to do it now. She leaned forward as Stayne caressed her hair and did her best. It took several minutes but she was finally able to release the Knave from his trouser confinement.

Stayne pushed the trousers down slightly and forced Alice's head onto his member. Then he released her head and interlaced his fingers behind his neck, enjoying the unfortunate girl's efforts on his now swollen member.

Alice did her best to tongue the Knave to a quick release. The only way to end this humiliation was to pleasure him as best she could. She moved her head back and forth, sucked on him and tongued him to the best of her ability. Unfortunately, when he began to thrust his hips a bit he rammed the back of her throat and she nearly fell backwards. Thankfully she caught herself before she could do herself any injury.

Alice fought the urge to gag and attempted to relax her throat. The Lords and Ladies of the Court were no help at all as they ooh'd and aah'd and from the corner of her eye she saw the mens hands creep down to their own erections.

Suddenly Alice sucked on him hard and the Knave's hips thrust forward harshly and he grasped her head as he spurted his hot cum down her unwilling throat. Then he pulled back and she gasped for air and swallowed the remainder of his disgusting seed.

"Who's next?" Stayne asked. "I'm willing to share her with all the men."

Alice frantically turned her head and counted. And her stomach churned. There were seven of them.

* * *

Sick and disgusted nearly past endurance, Alice and Tarrant were finally at the entrance of the Queen's Chambers. Alice's jaws ached, her throat ached, and she feared she would be sick. She had been forced to pleasure all seven of the Lords, none of whom had recently washed, it seemed. And every one of them had forced her to swallow their cum.

And not only that, but the Ladies found it amusing to tug and play with her rings while she was doing so and Stayne held Tarrant back when his humming and singing and wild eyes betrayed a potential loss of any control over his sanity.

One Lady had even found it quite novel to raise her skirts and have Alice pleasure _her! _Stayne had allowed this but thankfully for only the one woman. He said that he couldn't delay their audience with the Queen any longer.

Stayne knocked, then dramatically flung open the doors and pushed his two prisoners inside. The Red Queen was seated on a plush chair beside her ostentatiously decorated bed, fanning herself. She smiled and tossed the fan aside.

"Stayne! At last! I was wondering when you would arrive for my entertainment!"

"I'm precisely on time, Your Majesty!" he announced grandly. "Let me introduce to you your former Hatter and your former favourite, Um, from Umbridge. I've obviously given her some pishalver as I knew that she could appreciate my...attributes much better at this size."

"So Alice, the professed Champion, remains at large?"

"So far, yes, my Queen, but I have a lead on her whereabouts," the Knave lied. "I've heard from several scouts that she has been spotted nearby, finding sanctuary in the woods and hiding herself with the use of pishalver. But not to fear, I have scouts still out searching for her and have increased the guards outside to keep a special watch for her."

"Very well," the Queen said, more interested in Stayne and his 'entertainment' at the moment than even the whereabouts of the Champion.

"Now, my Queen, what would entertain you the best? Shall I take her here right now? Do you want her to pleasure you, or would you prefer to have..."

"Yes!" she cried, knowing something that Alice and Tarrant did not know. "As long as you can guarantee that it's safe?"

"Oh, quite safe, I assure you," Stayne said confidently. "I have him under complete control. You see, my Queen, he has taken quite a fancy to Um. He dreads harm to her so much that he is completely in my thrall. He doesn't want to see that pretty little throat of hers slit, you see."

"Hmmm...I _am _intrigued," she said, an odd smile curving her lips. "I've thought about it, my love. I've thought _long and hard _and I've decided that I cannot resist."

Stayne laughed. "I knew you would adore the idea! And while the last Hightopp is pleasuring you, the one who rendered that pathetic Clan of his to ash, I will take Um with my...largeness, just for your pleasure!"

Alice gasped and Tarrant's eyes nearly became red. Alice feared for Tarrant now more than for herself. She could handle Stayne's raping her, but for him to have to either penetrate the Red Queen, or worse, pleasure her with his mouth, was beyond cruel! It was far, far worse than all Alice had suffered through so far! She would give anything, _anything, _for Tarrant to escape such a horror!

"Tarrant!" she whispered so softly that only he could hear her. "It may be just this last time! Look!" She moved her eyes to the floor and Tarrant, thankfully, had the presence of mind left to follow her gaze. On the floor was a hairpin. Just a hairpin. Why did she... And then he knew.

Tarrant screamed and cursed in Outlandish and fell to the floor, writhing and struggling with his shackles. He kicked and thrashed and screamed and suddenly Stayne was atop him, pummeling him with his fists.

Alice sobbed as he struck Tarrant on the face over and over but to her relief Tarrant calmed down relatively quickly. By the time the Knave hauled him to his feet the hairpin was gone.

"Now," Stayne said sternly, jerking Alice by her 'leash' to a plush fainting couch at the foot of the Queen's bed, "you lay down and spread those legs of yours as far as you can. No, never mind. I think I'll wrap them about your neck. You, Hatter! You get over to the bed and use that foul Outlandish mouth of yours on the Queen!"

Tarrant actually did not mind. For he would avenge Alice very soon. Yes, very soon indeed. And later he would see to it that the Red Queen would _not _use him for pleasure. But for now he would do so. And he wouldn't regret it. Alice came first now. She would always come first for him. And for all she had endured for his sake, he could offer her this one thing.

He watched as Iracebeth raised her skirts and showed her naked quim to them all. Alice lay on the fainting couch and waited for Stayne. He mounted her and forced her legs upwards until her thighs pressed tightly over her ringed nipples, making her cry and whimper at once. His enormous member penetrated her. Even though Alice had already made love with Tarrant several times, the Knave's huge member besides his terrible roughness in slamming into her small body, rent her enough that she began to bleed.

Not satisfied with that, Stayne moved his torso back slightly and ran his thumb over her clit ring roughly and then used his fingernails to tug on it.

Alice screamed a scream that was so hoarse and soft that Tarrant barely heard her. But he did and renewed his efforts to bring the Queen to climax. He wanted to be able to look at her and, as poor as it would be, offer her his sympathetic gaze as some small comfort.

"That's better," Stayne hissed to Alice. "I like my women to scream for me!" He slammed into her as hard as he could and the girl paled so much that he knew she was close to fainting. He slapped her face and pinched a nipple and then twisted it, causing her to scream again and the abused nipple to seep blood.

The Knave heard Iracebeth moan and sigh as the Outlander used his lips and tongue on her. He was glad that someone else had to suffer that for once. He had pleasured her so often that way that it was a wonder he hadn't bitten that miserable little clit clean from her snatch! However, she did have her uses. He would enjoy her victory on the upcoming Frabjois Day and then he would plot to snatch it from her at the first opportunity and crown himself King. And Alice would remain as his sex slave. Perhaps he would even marry her. Who knew? If he made her real identity known it would do his image no harm at all to have the 'Champion' as his wife and subjugated to his will. And to bear his children, perhaps.

But for now he had Alice as his beautiful new toy. The toy he couldn't see tiring of any time soon. He pulled out of her and flipped her over. He grasped her collar and forced her to turn over. He grasped her hips and raised them and with only the lubrication of her quim and his precum he forced himself into her tight little arse.

Alice was beyond pain now. She had retreated to that place where she barely felt anything anymore. She forced herself to keep her mind on Tarrant and their upcoming escape. Her pain was incidental. She was almost completely numb as he plunged into her tight and bleeding passage over and over again. The only true pain she felt was when he reached in front of her and squeezed her nipples.

Then the agony surged anew and shattered her partial sanctuary. She fell forward into a faint but was almost at once brought out of it by his fists in her hair, jerking her head upwards and finally releasing his seed into her welted and bleeding bottom.

Stayne's eye rolled in its socket as he came. Yes, he would have to heal his little whore, but it was worth it. She was so small and tight that he wondered why he had ever thought he preferred largeness...

While Stayne had raised Alice's legs over her head until her ankles were alongside it, Tarrant had buried his face in the questionable femininity of the Red Queen. While Stayne raped Alice until she screamed and cried, he brought the Bludy Beg Hed to orgasm.

But both of them had new hope. Actually, they had more than hope. That had certainty. Absolute certainty.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. The next one I plan to be the last. Tarrant and Alice have a possible way to escape. Not only that, but Tarrant has a chance and a plan for revenge. If any of you have any comments, they are more than welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

**Author notes -**

**I left out the Battle with the Jabberwocky because, well, we all know it and it would be redundant. I want to focus on Alice and Tarrant and how they plan to exact their revenge. **

**The Knave's Toy**

**Chapter 7**

"You have Pishalver and Upelkuchen?" Alice asked Tarrant incredulously once they were resting once more in their cell.

Tarrant no longer had to strain to hear her as the Knave had healed her injuries and even let her drink some healing draught. He said that he missed the sound of Alice's screaming and therefore had to 'rectify' the situation. Well, Tarrant had rectified _theirs _by using the Red Queen's hair pin to pick the locks on their manacles and the cell door.

"They are so bloody confident, or that bloody stupid, that they didn't bother to search me. Well, I had the Upelkuchen but not the Pishalver, Alice. I nicked that from the Knave when I was first brought here. Seems he likes to keep the stuff on hand."

"So, the plan is that we shrink ourselves, escape to the bandersnatch hut, retrieve the Vorpal Sword, and then eat the Upelkuchen and escape to Marmoreal?"

"Something like that, lass, something like that."

Alice narrowed her eyes in interest. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, lass, that the Knave is coming with us." He held up the Pishalver. "Oh, yes, he's coming with us all right."

Alice was puzzled but trusted Tarrant's line of thought. "There's enough for us all?"

"Plenty," Tarrant said through gritted teeth. "There's plenty, lass."

"Good," Alice said. "And Tarrant? Thank you for taking those horrid little chains off of me and for your coat."

"Alice, love, I'd give you anything! And as soon as Frabjois Day is over I'll make you all the clothes and shoes and hats you could ever want!"

* * *

As soon as the entrance of the Dungeon opened and Stayne took the first several steps down the stairs Tarrant ambushed him by wrapping a chain around his neck so tightly that Stayne nearly lost his footing. Tarrant kicked the door closed and dragged Stayne down the stairs by his neck.

Stayne was gasping and choking and his fingers were scrabbling helplessly at this neck. But he sorely underestimated the Hatter's strength and determination.

"So, ye think ye still have us at yer mercy, ye filthy gudler's scut?" Tarrant snarled into his ear, still dragging him down the stairs.

When they reached the bottom Alice was waiting with her former manacles and began to beat him about the head and face. Tarrant held him out towards her, still keeping the choke on his neck.

"Go ahead, Alice, let it all out!" he encouraged her.

Alice was crying, but this time in fury. She swung the heavy manacles at him mercilessly, striking his head and neck so hard that Ilosovic tried to cry out as his flesh began to bruise and slice open and bleed. She beat and pummeled him with the manacles and then her fists until she collapsed to the floor in exhaustion.

"It's all right, lass, I'll take it from here," Tarrant said, choking Stayne even harder.

The Knave's face was almost unrecognisable. His nose was broken, his eye was swollen, and he had so many cuts on his head and face and neck that the blood was pouring down his face into his shirt.

Tarrant dragged him over to the table where he had so often tortured Alice and flung him face down upon it, further breaking Stayne's nose. There was a small open glass jar beside the Knave's head and Tarrant pulled the vial of Pishalver out of his trouser pocket. He pulled back on the chain and forced Stayne's head painfully up and back.

"Now, ye'll drink half of this or I'll kill ye here and now!" Tarrant growled.

Gasping for air and desperate for his life, Stayne obeyed.

Within several moments Tarrant had the two inch tall Knave in the glass jar and had screwed the lid on tightly.

"All right, lass, do ye feel better now?"

Alice rose to her feet and grinned at the sight of the naked tiny Stayne in the glass jar. She nodded.

"Tarrant, how are we going to take him and get to the bandersnatch hut? As soon as we shrink to slip out of here we'll be too small to take our clothes along! And what about him?"

"My lovely lass," he grinned, "we won't be as small as he is, and besides, these clothes will shrink with me and the coat with you. You never know when you'll be needing some Pishalver or Upelkuchen, so I imbibed my clothes with some resistant magic!"

Alice rolled her eyes. "And you couldn't have told me before? You made me a dress and when I got here and ate Upelkuchen some I outgrew it and was...never mind. Let's just get going!"

* * *

At this time of night the guards were surprisingly easy to sneak past even though Alice and Tarrant were about nine inches tall. Tarrant carried the jar with his prisoner and they sprinted across the courtyard while the guards marched back and forth and changed positions. They slipped inside easily and ate the proper amount of Upelkuchen.

To Alice and Tarrant's surprise and delight, the bandersnatch welcomed Alice with enthusiastic snorts and licking and she giggled as Tarrant pocketed the Knave and seized the box with the Vorpal Blade. They leapt upon the beast's back and it burst out of the hut and swiftly carried them to the woods and to safety.

"Tarrant, where did you take Stayne?" Alice asked the night before the battle was to be fought. They were seated on a marble bench in Mirana's gardens and trying to relax. Yes, Mirana had healed them as fully as she could, but she could not cure their fatigue nor their anxiety. They needed each other for that.

"Lass, I'll take you there after the battle. I have a private cabin hidden away and he's there. No-one will ever discover him."

"Are you going to kill him?" she asked. She hadn't changed her feelings. The Knave should be made to pay and then die. She was glad that Tarrant hadn't revealed to the Queen that he had him.

"Not for the present," he said. "Does that bother ye, Alice?" His eyes clouded with uncertainty.

Alice leaned into him and Tarrant put his arms around her. She nuzzled his neck and hugged him tightly.

"No, Tarrant. I think, or would like to think, that I am a good person. But he...I just can't find it in me anywhere to have pity or mercy upon him. He's caused too many deaths and far too much...suffering."

Tarrant took her chin in his hand and gently tilted her face up to his. "Alice, ye _are_ a good person. Stayne and the Bludy Behg Hed are pure Evil. It doesn't make ye any less good to not have pity for either of them. And they deserve to pay! Don't ye think they deserve just a taste o' what they've done to countless others?"

Alice nodded. "Yes, they do, Tarrant. It's just that...well, Stayne will pay. I know you will make him pay. But the Red Queen may just win! And even if she doesn't, Mirana can't kill her! It's against her vows."

"I have an idea about that, my Alice. I promise ye this; she won't get away with her crimes. I promise ye."

Tarrant gently brushed his lips across Alice's and she put her hands in his hair and held his head firmly to hers.

"Tarrant...I..."

"Yes, Alice?"

"I know we've been through a lot together, but...I'm sure of myself. I know my own mind. And I know in my heart and soul how I feel. And I..." She faltered, her lips trembling, but Tarrant didn't release her chin.

"I know how _Ah_ feel, Alice. Ah luv ye! Shhh!" He pressed a finger over her lips. "Ah din nae wan' te hear ye say it. No' unless ye really min it! Sew tek yer time. Ye din nae hae te say anythin', lass. Ye bin violated an' tortured an' ye've bin sew scared! Buh tha' dis nae mean ye hae te gie yerself te meh. Ye don' owe meh anythin, Alice. Ah'll alwae be yer bes' frin. Ye don' hae te luv meh fer tha'."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips softly. "Ah'll alway' luv ye. An' t'morra Ah'll gie mah laf fer ye. Bu' don' be feelin' ye owe meh anythin' buh yer frinship, lass."

Alice closed her eyes and tears seeped from beneath her lids. She understood why he was saying what he did. But she also knew what was in her mind, heart, and soul.

"Tarrant, let me speak! I'm a grown woman and I know my own mind. I know what is in every fiber of my being. I love you, Tarrant Hightopp! I'm not going to change my mind, ever. And don't you tell me what I think or how I feel. I know that for myself! I love you!"

Alice pulled back from his grip on her chin and stared into his eyes. "Can't you see it, Tarrant? Can't you see in my eyes what I see in yours?"

Tarrant could barely breathe as he gazed into Alice's eyes. Even though her eyes did not change colours as his did, she was right. He could see her feelings in them. He could see her love. He could see her unconditional love for a half Mad Hatter. For Tarrant Hightopp.

"Ye...luv meh?" He saw it in her eyes, yet he scarcely dared to believe it was real.

"Yes, Tarrant. I love you!"

He pulled her into his arms so firmly that Alice gasped, but she did not mind. The kiss they shared was so fierce and heated that both were panting from desire when they finally parted for air.

"Tarrant?"

"Aye, lass?" he whispered, half dizzy with love and longing.

"Make love to me! I don't care what anyone says or thinks, as long as you don't..."

"Ah don'..."

"Then make love to me tonight and stay with me. Be with me every moment until the Battle. And when we win..."

"Aye. When we win, Ah'll tek ye to see...'im."

In Alice's quarters the two of them undressed in record time and as Tarrant looked up at her after undoing his shoes he gasped. She had left all of her golden rings in! He hadn't dared to remove them for fear of infection or damaging her, but when she was alone with Mirana and being healed, he had expected that she would have removed such terrible reminders of her ordeal.

"Alice?" he gasped, unable to take his eyes from her piercings.

She smiled seductively and crawled onto the bed. "Yes, I kept them, Tarrant. They will serve two purposes for me. They will remind me that true Evil exists and must be destroyed. And they will also remind me of how much pleasure they can give me when _you _handle them. Do you like them?"

Tarrant swallowed loudly. He didn't want to admit that he did indeed like them. Well, he did now. He had hated them then. But now...she was so confident and sexy and gorgeous beyond his imaginings. And beyond his deserving. Yet...they belonged together. A Muchy young woman and a half mad man. They belonged together. And it was so very right.

He joined her on the bed.

* * *

The Battle was won. The Jabberwocky was dead and Alice had refused to drink the vial of Jabberwocky blood. She pocketed it and thanked the newly crowned Queen Mirana and announced that she was going to stay in Underland permanently.

Tarrant futterwackened and Alice giggled madly and the two embraced and kissed before the entire assembly.

While Mirana was pondering her sister's fate Alice and Tarrant stepped forward and requested that she release her to them; no questions asked.

Mirana raised a brow and thought for several moments. "Can you guarantee that she will never, ever, rise to power again? Can you guarantee that she will trouble Underland no more?"

The made the vow. And so Alice, Tarrant, and a helplessly chained Iracebeth left for Tarrant's hidden away cabin.

* * *

I guess this is long enough for now. This can be considered the final chapter. However, I am going to write one more "optional" chapter which will delve into the fates of both Stayne and Iracebeth. It will be disturbing and graphic, so anyone who desires to not read any worse than what I've already written should skip it. Those who are all right with it and want a taste of Alice and Tarrant's revenge, may procede. I'm writing it as I'm posting this so it will be up tonight or tomorrow for those who are gluttons for punishment. :)


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - graphic torture and blood-letting. This is an optional chapter. Chapter 7 can easily be considered the finale.

Special warning - changes in personalities of canon characters. I guess that's called OOC?

**THE KNAVE'S TOY**

**Chapter 8**

Alice and Tarrant were dressed simply. Tarrant wore old dark trousers, shoes, and shirt. His favourite clothes were in the bedroom. So was his favourite hat. Alice had borrowed some of Tarrant's clothing and was attired similarly. Neither wanted to risk getting blood on good clothing.

"Hmmm...so this is how you have Stayne," Alice said.

She and Tarrant were in Tarrant's cellar that had once served as a storage area for when Tarrant wanted to be away from everybody and everything for months at a time. It was a plain room, but almost as large as the upstairs of the cabin. There were shelves with old supplies all over the room and sconces for lanterns or torches. And of course there were several tables.

Tarrant had removed the tops of two tables and pegged them firmly into two of the walls. Stayne was almost his original size again. He was manacled naked to one the the "walls." His wrists were over his head and spread and his legs were spread and his ankles were manacled as well. As had Alice and Tarrant before him, he also had chains between the manacles. The manacles were firmly held by steel hoops that Tarrant had installed in the wood.

Tarrant had also fastened a choker chain about the Knaves neck for times when he felt he would want to deprive him of air.

"Do you approve, my Alice?" Tarrant asked her, pulling her into his arms. Iracebeth stood trembling and sobbing behind them.

Stayne did not say a word, but he seemed to be pleased that he wouldn't be the only one to suffer. His eye roamed over Iracebeth's chained and naked body and he grinned.

"Oh Tarrant, it's perfect!" she enthused. "But are you really all right with all of this?"

"Without question, lassie. These two not only murdered thousands, but my entire family. And for what they did to you, I couldn't live with myself if they didn't suffer at least as much as you did."

He kissed the top of her head. "But are _you _all right, Alice? After all, you are a good person. I'm mostly good but I'm mad, you see. You aren't mad, at least not Mad as a Hatter. So I can be bad sometimes and I'm all right. But you..."

Alice pulled Tarrant's head down to hers and kissed him soundly, forcing her tongue into his mouth until he parted his lips and they battled for dominance. Tarrant let her win and he grinned down at her.

"Tarrant," she purred, "I'm more than fine. I need to do this. They, especially _him, _did so much to me that I _need_ to do this. If I don't then I _will _be Mad as a Hatter!"

"Well, let's make sure of that first, Alice. Let me chain Begh Hed and I'll begin on the Knave. You stay upstairs for awhile so you can be sure. I don't want to ever have you live with regrets, my love."

Alice looked into his eyes and then nodded. "As you wish, Tarrant. I'll stay upstairs for awhile. But can I come down if I decide that I want to?"

"Of course. Now, upstairs with ye! Why don't you make us some lunch? I know that we'll all need to keep our strength up." He grinned his gap-toothed grin, and for the first time Alice saw a hint of malice in it. And she liked it.

"You have healing salves, don't you?" she asked him.

"But of course," he said, grinning more widely. "After all, we don't want our..._guests _to suffer from infections or, the White forbid, die. We just want them to suffer, don't we, love?"

Alice's lips curved into a smile. Her gaze raked over the Knave and her eyes narrowed. "You like screams, do you? Well, I want Tarrant to make you scream. Tarrant, make him scream so loud that I can hear him from the kitchen, will you?"

"As you wish, my love."

Alice retreated from the cellar and Tarrant wasted no time in preparing Iracebeth in the same manner as Stayne. However, he gagged Iracebeth. He didn't want to hear any words from her pompous mouth. At least not yet.

Tarrant went to one of the two remaining tables and fished around in one of his 'boxes o' toys' that he had readied for this occasion. He pulled out a large needle and a length of twine. Oh yes, he would give Stayne a sample of his own 'punishment.' He ran some antiseptic over the items and approached the Knave, grinning.

"So, Stayne, are you looking forward to having your nipples pierced?"

Stayne glared at Tarrant. "Do you think that such a thing will affect me as much as it did a pathetic, weak girl?"

"Why, no! I expect that it will be worse. You see, this twine has been pre-soaked in a solution of brine. I've taken your size and strength into consideration and come to the conclusion that in order to be fair, you need an exponential increase in severity. However, if you don't enjoy this, I've many, many more ideas. So don't worry. Your friendly Royal Hatter will do his best to satisfy!"

Tarrant set the items down momentarily and turned back to Stayne. He had nearly forgotten the most important part. He reached out and grasped the Knave's nipples and pinched them hard. Stayne couldn't contain a grunt of pain. Tarrant smiled.

"I feel very good, Knave. Is this how you felt when you were doing this to Alice? Did it make you feel like a real man? Oh, but of course not. You are _not _a real man. You are a simpering toady who can only bolster his own confidence by hurting the helpless."

Stayne growled and Tarrant moved closer. He leaned in and took one of Stayne's nipples into his mouth and nipped it sharply with his teeth. Then he ran his tongue over it while at the same time he reached down and wrapped his hand around the Knave's cock.

"Ah, you're hard! I didn't know you were into men and pain! Well, I'll accommodate you, then. And I have all the time in the world."

Iracebeth tried to scream out something but the gag muffled her words. Tarrant went to her and ungagged her.

"What was that?" he asked politely.

"How long are you going to keep us here?"

Tarrant regagged her. "As long as we wish. And just in the event you were wondering; you'll never be leaving here.. Not alive, at any rate."

Iracebeth's eyes widened in horror and across the room from her she saw Stayne's eye widen as well. Not even he expected that the Hatter and the girl would keep them there indefinitely.

Tarrant returned to Stayne and, after pinching his nipples again, he drove the tip of the needle he had dulled into the base of the nipple and pushed it through as slowly as he could. Stayne grunted and groaned. It wasn't until he gasped and began to perspire that Tarrant pushed a bit faster to pull the twine through.

It was then that Stayne let loose the first scream he had uttered in decades. Tarrant grinned and slowly, so slowly, tugged the twine through while the Knave's body twisted in pain. Tarrant then reached the other nipple and waited until he was satisfied at the amount of blood and pain Stayne was experiencing. He then pushed the needle slowly through the other nipple and as the brine-soaked twine passed through it the Knave screamed again, high pitched and raw with anguish.

Satisfied, Tarrant pulled the twine back and forth until Stayne was not only screaming but writing in his bonds and sweating so badly that Tarrant knew he was on the right track for the Knave's threshold. He stopped for a bit to allow him to become accustomed to the pain. He returned to one of the boxes and looked inside. Yes, he had remembered to bring one. He drew out a a silver hoop. He laid it on the table. In just a while...

When he turned around the Knave had stopped writhing and shuddering. "Feel better, Stayne?" he asked as silkily as the Knave used to speak to Alice.

Stayne's eye narrowed in anger and contempt.

"Well, I'll take that as a yes," the Hatter continued. He knelt down until Stayne's wilted penis was at face level. Should he? Part of him said yes, that he would humiliate Stayne if he did. But another part of him was so disgusted by the idea that...

Yes. This was a job for Iracebeth. Tarrant removed her from her wall, ungagged her, and pulled her by her choke chain over to Stayne.

"On your knees, ye slurvish bitch! You make him hard or so help me I'll do yer nipples right now and worse!"

Iracebeth was trembling in terror and immediately obeyed.

It was at this moment that Alice came down the stairs. She stopped dead at the bottom and stared.

Tarrant looked at her, concerned. Then his concern melted away. Alice was smiling. He gazed into her wide blue eyes and saw the satisfaction of justice being served.

"What are you doing, Tarrant?" she breathed, raising a hand to her suddenly heaving bosom.

"Well, this part should be obvious, my love," he replied, going to Alice and taking her in his arms. Ah, she felt so good! He kissed the top of her head. "See the twine?" he whispered. Alice nodded eagerly. "Well, as soon as the Bludy Bitch gets him hard I'm gonna run the twine through his cock."

"Oh! And then tie it off taut so that as soon as he...shrinks..."

"Exactly."

"Tarrant, you're a genius!" Alice kissed him. "Thank...thank you. For...avenging me. At one time I would have been horrified by such things but now!" She collected herself. "Tarrant, he stole my innocence! He tortured me! He raped me and had me raped over and over! And he..." She stopped and tears welled in her eyes.

Tarrant kissed her forehead and stroked her back. "Shhh...I know, Alice. If I could undo everything I would. But I can't. But I can at least do this for you."

She sniffed and managed to giggle a little.

"That's better, love, that's better," Tarrant soothed. "But I want you to know that if this ever becomes too much for you, that I'll stop at any time. I swear."

"No, Tarrant," she said softly. "I'm glad. I suppose I should be horrified at this part of me that wants and needs this to be whole again. But I'm not. If this doesn't happen, and if either you or me or both of us doesn't take vengeance, then I _know _I'll go truly mad! Does that make sense, Tarrant? Or am I mad already?"

Tarrant tilted her face up and stroked her cheeks with his thumbs. "My Alice, you aren't mad. You are the Muchiest person I have ever met. If you were mad you would be hearing voices and acting like I do sometimes."

She smiled. "Thank you, Tarrant. Can I stay now? I made sandwiches and punch and we can have it at any time. I want to watch this. He pierced me and I want and need to see you do that to him."

"Well then, you'll be in for a very special treat," he said, still keeping his voice soft, "I'm going to give him two down there!"

Alice grinned. "Really? What's that going to look like?"

"Come and see. There are two chairs at the table. Seat your pretty little bottom on one and watch."

Alice seated herself and Tarrant went over to their two prisoners. Stayne was red in the face with fury, but Iracebeth had gotten his cock quite hard. Tarrant slapped her away and the former Queen fell onto her side, tears leaking from her eyes.

"Tarrant, after you pierce him, can I pierce her?" Alice surprised herself by asking.

"Of course, love. Anything you want!"

He seized the dangling needle and pulled it down towards the head of Stayne's erection. The sensation of the twine running through his agonized nipples once more made Stayne clench his teeth in anguish and groan loudly. Tarrant grinned with anticipation and shoved the needle into the Knave's penis just below the head and pulled the twine through.

Alice covered her ears as Stayne's wailing filled the room. But she didn't take her eyes away from the sight of what Tarrant was doing. She was enjoying every moment and every drop of blood as much as Stayne had enjoyed her suffering. Or perhaps not. But she did take pleasure and satisfaction in it. Her own torture was still so fresh in her mind that she had to fight for a moment to keep her fear at bay. After all, she was free and they no longer were. Nor would they ever be again.

Tarrant pulled harder while Stayne thrashed like a trapped animal. He finally met the other end of the twine and pulled it taut and knotted it. Stayne was well and truly secure; in every way. Well, almost every way. Tarrant pulled a rag from his pocket and dabbed away the Knave's blood and then peered under the upheld penis.

"Alice?"

"Yes, Tarrant?"

"I call this the 'assurance' piercing. I'm going to insert the needle like so..." He took Stayne's scrotum in one hand and said, "Alice, see the seam? I'm going to run the metal hoop there; oh, will you hand it to me? Thank you. I'm going to insert the needle like so..." Tarrant slowly pushed the dulled needle into the seam of the Knave's testicles and Stayne's scream was so inhuman that Alice felt vindication. She remembered making similar sounds and now he was! Oh yes, Tarrant was making him _pay! _

Next, Tarrant inserted the hoop as he withdrew the needle. "Now, Alice, you may have your own 'leash' for him, if you desire. But make certain that I check first to be certain that he has no hope of escape or the merest possibility of being able to harm you."

"That is wonderful!" Alice breathed. "He can be _my _pet now!" She clapped her hands in girlish delight as Stayne finally broke and began to sob. "Now, will you put Iracebeth back on the wall for me?"

Tarrant obeyed at once while Stayne sweated and choked and sobbed like a broken man. However, neither Alice nor Tarrant believed that he was. Yet. He could, and would, take more. Much, much more.

Alice smiled and took the needle from Tarrant and disinfected it. She walked slowly and deliberately to Iracebeth. "For Tarrant's family and everyone you every killed, tortured, and have harmed in any other way," she said quietly through gritted teeth. The former Queen's eyes rolled in horror and mucous began to drip from her nose.

"Oh, darling," Alice cooed, "not so soon! You're supposed to be the strong and invincible Red Queen, are you not? This is just a small thing. She grinned. "Well, three small things, to be precise!"

And Alice pierced the Queen's nipples and took a sort of disembodied satisfaction in her sobbing and muffled cries. She didn't bother with twine, however, she just used silver hoops. She knelt and fingered Iracebeth's clit until it hardened despite her captive's best efforts and found the tiny piece of flesh hidden within. She pushed the needle through and Iracebeth fainted.

When the former Queen came to Tarrant was slapping her face. "Din nae faint on us, Bludy Bitch! Ye'll tek jus' wha' ye allowed 'im te dew te 'er!" Tarrant finished the piercing for Alice. Alice did not mind, and she finished what Tarrant had been doing. Tarrant hadn't been quite satisfied with his piercing of the Knave's nipples and cock and wanted to be sure than even if he went soft he would suffer. So he had begun to add a snug loop of twine about his cock. Alice finished tying it off and added the fishing sinker that Tarrant had beside him.

Stayne's tears ran freely from his eye and even from the missing eye tears seeped. He knew he was truly damned with this. Hard or soft, he felt the constant agony of the twine but now with the added weight of the sinker, if he went soft the pain would only intensify. If he remained hard it would be at least bearable.

But he knew he had no choice but to bear it. For the first time he truly regretted what he had done to Alice. He wasn't fool enough to think that he wouldn't have done it anyway if he was certain he would remain free to torture and use her, but since he had been thwarted and captured, he certainly regretted it now. He had sorely underestimated his captives, and for that he knew he deserved to pay. But how long would they make him pay? He groaned and then cried out a howling sort of cry as Alice sharply slapped his cock and then tugged on his scrotum piercing.

"Tarrant? I've been wondering something."

"Yes, my Alice?"

"Stayne used my mouth to pleasure himself."

"Yes," Tarrant hissed, "the bludy gudler's scut! What do you want? Do you want him to pleasure you, Alice?"

Alice blushed and nodded. "Yes, but I'm afraid..." She hesitated.

Tarrant's eyes narrowed and he smirked in understanding. "I see. You are afraid of him biting you. Well, no fear on that account, my love. I have prepared for everything. Go upstairs now, and trust me. You don't want to see this part. When I come upstairs with him he'll be ready for you." Tarrant then glared at Iracebeth. "And she'll be ready for me. Oh, yes, they'll both be ready."

Alice obediently went upstairs, trusting Tarrant completely. Tarrant reached into his box and pulled out a pair of forceps and a tooth-key; old instruments, but effective nevertheless.

First, the Knave. Tarrant went to his box again and retrieved a bottle of chloroform. Too bad the Knave would have to be asleep for this, but he couldn't trust that he wouldn't be bitten in the process. So he soaked a cloth and pressed it against the prisoner's nose and held it for several long moments after Stayne had fallen unconscious. Iracebeth sobbed loudly through her gag.

"Don't worry, my dear, I haven't forgotten you," he said with a gap-toothed malicious grin. "I'll get to you next..."

And Tarrant used the forceps to loosen all of Stayne's teeth and then the hooked tooth-key to yank out each and every tooth, perfectly intact. He laid them all on the table and vowed to purchase several nice boxes soon for just such precious keepsakes.

He stuffed another rag into the Knave's mouth to staunch the bleeding. He wanted him to be blood free for pleasuring his Alice during lunch.

Tarrant straightened, his muscles aching. Tooth removal was exhausting. But he had enough energy left for Iracebeth. He couldn't wait to have her prepared for himself. And possibly, Alice, too. After all, Stayne had forced Alice to pleasure one of the women of her former Court, had he not? It was only fitting that the two cohorts in crime should be punished similarly.

* * *

As Stayne gradually awakened he was horrified at the bloody rag in his mouth and wailed when he realised what had been done to him. This was permanent! He no longer had any teeth! He was even more helpless and couldn't even do slight harm to Alice or that Mad Hatter if he dared! But it was with a sense of smug satisfaction that he witnessed the Hatter extracting Iracebeth's teeth as well. Apparently the Hatter would take pleasure from that bitch's mouth. Likely often. Stayne grinned a bloody grin. He was being tortured and tormented, but he wasn't alone. At least that disgusting big-headed monstrosity would suffer along with him.

"Alice!" Tarrant called. "Go into the bedroom and close the door. Don't come out until I call you, all right?"

"Of course, Tarrant!" she replied. She went into the bedroom and wrung her hands eagerly. She couldn't wait for her surprise. She found herself suddenly becoming very aroused, for she knew Tarrant would have Stayne ready solely for her pleasure. She removed her trousers, pantalettes, and shoes; leaving only the long shirt to cover her to her knees.

Alice lay back on the bed and dared to touch herself down there. Down where the piercing was and she gently rubbed her finger over it and felt a bolt of pleasure shoot straight to her sex. Oh, yes, she was ready for some pleasure in return! Even though she wouldn't be able to gag him with her sex, she could grind down upon him, and fully intended to do so. And she would do so for as long as she liked. She would make him please her until she was more than satisfied.

"Alice, you may come out now!" Tarrant called cheerfully.

Alice opened the door and went to the dining room where lunch was waiting. She couldn't help but giggle. Tarrant had done very well, indeed!

At the table was one chair and Iracebeth knelt before it, hands fixed behind her back firmly. That was where Tarrant would sit. At Alice's place were two ottomans with their legs roped together. Stayne's arms were chained behind his back and he was tied down to the ottomans, face upwards and right where Alice could be seated on either his head or his chest; her choice.

"Oh, Tarrant, this is wonderful! They have no teeth!" She giggled. "Did you keep them? Are they intact?"

"Completely, my love. We'll shop later and buy fabrics for me to begin on your new wardrobe and we'll also buy trinket boxes for those little treasures. Are you certain you are still all right?" He dropped his voice to a whisper and enfolded her in his arms. "Alice, Mirana does have draughts to make one forget, you know. We can erase all of this if you want."

"No, I don't want that, Tarrant. I feel that we are still good inside. We are making Evil pay and I...I don't feel the least bit bad about it. If ever anyone deserved to enjoy vengeance it is us. But..if I ever become a true monster, then help me! If I ever begin to go mad with this, give me the draught!"

"I will watch you carefully, love," he whispered. "And you do the same for me, promise?"

Alice nodded. "I promise. But, honestly, I think we'll be fine and quite...happy."

"So do I. Now, shall we?" He guided her to Stayne and Alice sat on his chest with her quim over his mouth.

"Now, you lick and suck her cunny and you'd better do it good!" Tarrant hissed to the Knave, who obediently began to tongue Alice.

"Oooh! Ahhh! Tarrant...I...oh!" she gasped. The sensation of the very man who had tortured her so cruelly was now being forced to pleasure her...oh, it was beyond exquisite!

Tarrant grinned. "Enjoy to your heart's content. Sandwich?" He gestured to Alice's plate and she took up her sandwich. As she ate Tarrant enjoyed the erotic sight of her continual squirming and the Knave's occasional gasps for air. But Alice did not show him any sympathy. She soon became adept at eating and sipping her tea while grinding on him in any way that pleased her. Her flushed face and twitches and spasms of pleasure made him harder than ever.

Tarrant, for his part, now pulled Iracebeth's face to his freed cock by her choke chain. "Take it all in, you bludy bitch!" he said, yanking her sharply forward and forcing her to swallow all of him. She was surprisingly good, especially without her teeth to get in the way or cause him any nervousness. But then he remembered that she had likely had a lot of practice with Stayne over the years. She was skilled and did not gag.

"Well, I see my bludy big-headed whore can take me! Nicely done. Now just keep it up if you want any food and drink when my love and I are finished."

"Tar...Tarrant," Alice gasped. "We'll let them rest a bit after lunch. What do you think we should do with them tonight before we go to bed?"

"I have a few...nice implements just for them, my Alice. Do you want me to ruin the surprise?"

Alice groaned and gasped with her first orgasm by Stayne's lips and tongue. "I suppose...uhn...not! AHHH! I...uh...want the surprise!"

"Good girl. I knew you...oh...ahhh...would." He sank his hands into Iracebeth's hair and tugged her forward and began to thrust into her. She gagged a bit now but he didn't care. Had Stayne cared when he had thrust into Alice's throat and gagged her? "Ohhh...Alice, having _her _do this feels so right! I love you, but you know...ungh!... what I mean, don't you?"

Alice panted and pressed onto Stayne harder, eager for another orgasm. "Yes, Tarrant. And you do for me as well? Oooh! YES!"

"Of course! Yes, you swallow every drop, you murdering whore!" Tarrant groaned out through gritted teeth.

Stayne and Iracebeth had a miserable lunch, but Alice and Tarrant couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

After sharing a nice warm bath with Tarrant, Alice sat in her chair in the cellar and was fascinated at the sight she beheld. To her delight, Stayne's legs were chained to the legs of one table and his upper body was pressed down upon its top and his arms extended over his head and fastened by chains and rope to the legs on the opposite side.

On the other table, Iracebeth was fastened in the same way.

"Now, Alice, you may either join me or I'll do this myself."

"Do what?" she eagerly asked.

Tarrant grinned and from a box produced two shaving strops. Alice immediately leapt to her feet. "Give me one!" she cried out excitedly. "Now I can lash his bottom until he screams, just like he did to me!"

Tarrant handed her one. "Well, I suppose then I get the great pleasure of strapping the former Queen!" he said, practically spitting out the last word.

They positioned themselves behind their victims and began to lash their buttocks and upper thighs mercilessly. Alice found that she enjoyed Stayne's cries and the constant clenching of his buttocks in a futile effort to stave off the pain. Sometimes she slowed her blows, and sometimes she sped them up. She never let him know when the next would fall, therefore he was never able to clench in time to avoid even the smallest amount of pain.

Iracebeth was screaming by Tarrant's fifth blow. She had no pain tolerance whatever. But Tarrant had no mercy. He strapped her pale arse until it was red, then bright red, then welted and turning purple. And then he moved to do the same to her upper thighs.

Alice didn't stop until she drew blood, and even then she allowed for about half a dozen blows to tear his flesh before she stopped.

Tarrant stopped when Alice did. He grinned as both captive continued to scream and cry out.

"We'll soon need cotton for our ears, my love!" he said loudly. "But we may need it now, unless you want to hear them. For what I have planned next and form them to endure over night is quite likely to produce more...ambient sound than we would prefer."

"I don't care," Alice hissed. "Let them scream! When we're done just gag them as best you can. I know I'll sleep just fine."

"As will I," Tarrant agreed, and pulled her to him for a passionate kiss.

As their lips met, the felt their passion become more heated. The very fact that they were now free from these horrible people allowed their feelings free reign. It didn't hurt matters any that their very tormentors were now suffering before them.

Alice felt Tarrant's erection against her belly and she giggled.

"Are you feeling...amorous, Tarrant?" she teased.

He grinned sheepishly. "Ah'll admit Ah am," he admitted. "An' ye, lass?"

She reached down and stroked him and Tarrant groaned. "I most certainly am. Care to feel?" she teased, lifting the shirt and revealing her nakedness.

Sighing in bliss, Tarrant reached down and stroked her wetness, for, save for the shirt, she was completely nude. He slid his eager fingers along her slit and she sighed and leaned against his chest, still squeezing his erection. Then he suddenly pulled her into his arms and lowered them both to the floor.

"Ah, mah Alice!" he cried, "leh meh test o' ye!" Tarrant grinned as she eagerly opened her legs and he fastened his mouth to her and began to lick and suck her tender flesh in earnest. Alice moaned and held his head as he laved his tongue all over her pink and tender flesh, flicking her clit and probing the hot entrance to her core. When he sucked on her tiny bundle of nerves and sucked on the tiny piercing she began to shudder and tremble in ecstasy. Tarrant added fingers to her sex and inserted two inside her. He wiggled them about and then sucked on her clit once more and she exploded into one of the most incredible orgasms he had ever given her.

"Tarrant! Tar...Ta...Tarrant!" she cried out raggedly, shaking so badly that he had to hold her hips steady to calm her after his amorous assault.

"Mah Alice? Ah'm ready fer ye!"

"Come inside, Tarrant!" she whispered huskily, "come inside and be so very, very welcome!"

He did and her eagerness and wet warmth and clenching insides squeezed his cock so deliciously that he was unable to bring her to another climax before his own came crashing down upon him. But Alice didn't mind at all. She arched her back in pleasure and her greedy walls eagerly accepted his seed.

They panted together and kissed hotly while their bodies gradually descended from their peaks of pleasure. After a few minutes they simply lay together, softly kissing and nuzzling noses.

But their captives were groaning and Iracebeth was sobbing and finally that intruded enough into the lovers' enjoyment that they stood and straightened themselves.

"I suppose you should sit down and rest, Alice," Tarrant said, the thick brogue disappearing as he remembered what he had in store for their captives before he could take Alice to bed.

"Now, as I recall, Alice, you were treated abominably, and in numerous ways. But one way comes to mind right now, and that one I shall address."

He produced two wooden phalluses with an indentation in their bases to keep the instrument in place despite the best efforts of the victims to expel them.

Alice's eyes grew wide. "Tarrant? Are those what I think they are?"

"Most assuredly," he replied. "But these are special, Alice. You see this larger one? I carved it especially for Stayne. But both will be very effective."

"But they look so...normal, otherwise, Tarrant," Alice observed. "I assume you have something besides their shape in mind?"

"Of course. I've coated them with a caustic oil that will make them suffer all night."

Alice smiled gently. "May I...insert Stayne's?"

"Of course, my Alice," Tarrant said, handing the larger one for her. "Just hold the base so you don't get the oil on your skin."

Alice carefully held the phallus and approached Stayne, who was moaning pitifully and clearly dreading what was about to happen. He didn't have to see to know that the phallus would be uncomfortably large, at best, and agonizing at worst. And he expected worst. And got it.

Alice pressed the tip to his nether entrance and the brown eye of it seemed to wink at her in discomfort and fear. But the girl was not deterred. She pressed the tip inside and Stayne cried out at once. Iracebeth gasped and knew that what awaited her was going to be no better.

Alice pushed slowly and her eyes greedily drank in the site of the wood disappearing into the Knave's bottom. When she pushed it all the way in and his sphincter clenched around the groove in the base he screamed and began to writhe helplessly in pain.

Tarrant watched Alice with gleaming eyes. "Well done, love. How do you feel?"

Alice backed towards him but did not take her eyes off of the screaming and writhing Knave.

"Empowered," she said simply.

Tarrant smiled. "Good, my Alice. That's very good. You are empowered. The Wheels of Justice have turned for us and now we may enjoy the benefits."

"Well, now it's your turn," she said, eyeing Iracebeth, who was shaking uncontrollably and tugging futilely at her manacles.

"Indeed," Tarrant responded. He went behind her and couldn't help but grin as she tried to beg for mercy without her teeth. All she managed to do was mutter incoherently and drool.

"Now, Alice, you were so kind to the Knave. You inserted the phallus slowly, and allowed him to become accustomed to it, after a fashion."

Alice smiled. "But?"

"But, I have no such compassion for Bludy Begh Hed. I'll just give it to her all at once. Just...so!"

And he forced it into her tight and unwilling passage in a single hard thrust. Iracebeth screamed. She shook her head violently from side to side and drooled profusely. Her buttocks clenched and unclenched and Tarrant slapped her rump sharply on a bloody cut he had left there with the razor strop.

He wiped his hand in her hair and turned to Alice. "To bed, my darling?"

Alice linked her arm through his. "To bed," she replied. They went up the stairs and closed the hatch to the basement, leaving their suffering captives in near darkness until the torches would burn out. Then it would be pitch black.

* * *

Okay, this isn't turning out quite as planned! I meant for this to be finished, but I don't think I'm finished with this villianous duo just yet. And I may have to have several endings to this, which I never even thought of before. But I have several ideas on how I want to end this story, and I'm too in love with all of them to just choose one.

But here was my test. Is this chapter good? Or is it terrible? Shall I continue in this vein and then choose my endings?

I can rewrite this, change it around, or proceed as planned. Let me know, please!

I want to post this tonight so I know how to proceed. Thanks to all my teriffic reviewers!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - graphic torture and blood-letting. This is an optional chapter. Chapter 7 can easily be considered the finale.

Special warning - changes in personalities of canon characters.

**THE KNAVE'S TOY**

**Chapter 9**

**Ending #1**

After breakfast Tarrant went to the cellar, relit the torches, and examined Stayne and Iracebeth. Neither had been able to expel their anal implements. Perfect. Both were awake as sleep was impossible when one was in such pain.

Tarrant decided that they needed a break for the present. One at a time he removed the phalluses, which was painful for the recipients and left their passages partly exposed for the time being, and affixed the prisoners back to their respective walls.

"Rest now. I'll be back shortly with some food and water for you and ways for you to relieve yourselves. If you be quiet and behave yourselves today Alice and I may just go easy on you. Maybe."

As soon as Tarrant was back upstairs Iracebeth looked over at Stayne, who's eye was closed in relief. It was obvious he was attempting to rest as the Hatter had suspected, but Iracebeth was in no mood to rest. She was a Queen! She shouldn't have to bear such...things! She was surprised herself that she had any spirit left after her night of torment. Or was it just adrenaline pumping? No matter. She was angry; no, enraged.

"Sshayne!" she gummed out, loathing her loss of teeth.

The Knave cracked his eye opened and glared at her in annoyance.

"We meed po epape!"

"How?" he grunted. "I ay we own haf a shanch."

"Wew, oose waur head!"

Alice appeared at the top of the stairs. "Don't bother," she told the Knave and former Queen coldly. "You aren't going anywhere unless Tarrant and I decide it. You are foolish, Iracebeth! I'm going to tell Tarrant and if I were you I'd prepare for something very, very nasty!"

Stayne rolled his eye in fury and decided that if he ever did have a chance at freedom Iracebeth could damned well stay behind.

When Tarrant came downstairs his eyes were orange with fury. "Alice tol' me everythin'. Ye really thin' ye can escape us? Ye really thin' ye even deserve te? Aftah all th' sufferin' ye made 'er go threw an' all th' othas ye tertured an' killed?" His eyes narrowed dangerously and Stayne swallowed in fear. The mad man was dangerous enough when placid or content, but now that he was angry...who knew what he was capable of? Especially where it concerned that blonde?

Iracebeth lost control of her bladder and piss sluiced down her legs and onto the hard dirt floor.

Tarrant whirled to her. "Ye go firs,' ye murderin' scut!"

He stomped back upstairs and returned shortly with a bucket filled with water. He splashed it over the former Queen, drenching her in cold water and rinsing the urine away.

He dropped the bucket and went to a box he hadn't used before. He searched inside and then, with a grin of satisfaction withdrew several items.

His eyes were partially red now and the Queen began to sob and whimper.

"Mahsey! Pwease hae mahsey!"

Tarrant glared at her. "No mercy fer ye! Di' ye hae mercy fer anywah else?" Iracebeth hung her head and tried to stop sobbing, but she couldn't. She was terrified and shaking. She saw on the table a hammer, some wooden splints, and several nails. She didn't know exactly what the Hatter had in store for her, but she had an idea, and the thoughts made her stomach churn.

She looked at Stayne for some small reassurance, but he turned his face away from her in contempt. He didn't care! He didn't care at all what was going to happen to her! Didn't he love her? Even just a little bit?

Tarrant pulled her off the wall and dragged her over to the table she had been bent over just recently. Her limbs were too sore and aching and weak for her to resist, but even had she tried the Hatter's strength was too great. He slammed her face down, hard, making her scream when her nipple piercings collided hard with the unyielding wood.

Then Tarrant went to Stayne and removed the fishing sinker from his cock. The Knave groaned in relief at this small blessing and actually grinned when he saw the Hatter take it to Iracebeth and kneel behind her. He carefully inserted the hook into her clit piercing and dangled the weight from it.

Iracebeth's screams hit a new pitch. She hadn't thought it possible for her suffering to be any worse than it had been during the day yesterday and all through the night. And perhaps it wasn't. But this was a new sort of pain. It was a sickening agony that seared through the most tender nerves in her body and if she hadn't already been face down she would have fainted.

"Don' ye werry," the Hatter said in a sarcastically soothing tone, "Ah'm nae din wit' ye. Ye'll soon hae' somethin' else te tek yer min' off o' tha'."

He stood and studied his victim. Hmmm...another idea came to him, but it would have to be carried out once her nether passage had closed up properly again. Right now it wouldn't...fulfil her.

Tarrant took a thin wooden splint into his hands and studied it. He then looked into a box and removed a pair of scissors. He cut all ten of the splints until they each had a pointed tip.

Iracebeth shook her head and screamed and sobbed. She knew precisely what was going to happen. However, the Hatter didn't care. With cold, calculated precision he grasped one of her hands and Iracebeth struggled, curling and clenching her fingers.

Snarling in rage, the Hatter slapped her face. Then he picked up a large nail. "Ah din nae kneau if Ah wou' need thee, buh it appears tha' Ah dew."

With all the composure of a builder completing a project, Tarrant placed a nail in the centre of the top of Iracebeth's right hand. He drove it into her flesh with several stroked of the hammer and firmly into the table top. She wailed so loudly that Alice came rushing downstairs.

"Tarrant! What...oh. That's brilliant!" The blonde stared and circled the former Queen slowly. "Oh, and the weight is here now. How lovely!" Alice pushed gently on the sinker and it swung, making Iracebeth scream again. "I like this, Tarrant! What are you doing, exactly?"

"She's strugglin' tew much. Ah need to...anker 'er 'ands."

"I see. The splints under her nails?" she asked.

Tarrant's eyes softened to a light green and then turned emerald as Alice moved to embrace him. He nodded and Alice kissed him. His eyelids fluttered closed and Alice licked his lips gently. Then he parted his lips and Alice's delicate little tongue played with his. He dropped the hammer onto the table and embraced her heatedly, kissing her with a hunger that he knew would never be satisfied. But it was the best hunger imaginable!

After several long and tender minutes of kissing and embracing, Alice reluctantly broke the embrace. "Tarrant, I have to go and see Mirana soon. But I have a little time left. May I take my pet out for a walk around the cabin?"

"Of course, my love." Tarrant was so calm now that his brogue had vanished. "But let me take him down for you. And remember to be careful."

Alice giggled. "I will! But he can't do anything anyway. But I'll be careful nonetheless. Oh, but first I want to see this part. You know, the splints!"

Tarrant cupped her face in his palms as the Queen's sobbing continued. He wanted to be sure that Alice would be all right.

"Are ye sure, my Alice? This won't be pretty. At all. I'll gag her, but it still will be...horrifying."

Alice smiled tenderly and touched his lips with her index finger. "I'm sure, Tarrant. I still can't..." She paused for a moment. Then she swallowed and continued. "I still can't believe all the atrocities they are responsible for! I've never seen this done in real life, but I've seen it in books. I know what it looks like. And I want her to feel pain! I want her to feel just a fraction of what she did to you and yours, and to...us."

"Very well," he said tenderly, and they kissed again. "But I'd like it if you step back. You are wearing a new skirt and blouse, after all, and I don't know how far the blood will spray."

"Oh, Tarrant, you are so considerate!" Alice stepped backwards about six feet, keeping her eyes fixed on Iracebeth's bleeding hand.

Tarrant gagged the former Queen first, and then nailed her other hand just as he had the first. From the corner of her eye, Alice saw the Knave grin. He was enjoying this! A part of her sympathised with this, as he was under her power just a short while ago. Of course, he was just as guilty because he Chose that Path Freely, but it somehow made Alice feel slightly better about him that he was pleased to see his former tyrant of a ruler now subjugated to the whims of her former captives.

Stayne also bore his position, twine-pierced nipples and cock notwithstanding, with at least some semblance of dignity. Oh, Alice did not feel sorry for him; not in the slightest. He deserved much more torture. Perhaps a lifetime's worth, but she couldn't help but admire how he did his best to bear his lot.

"Ready, Alice?" Tarrant asked, and Alice leaned forward eagerly as Tarrant placed the first shim beneath Iracebeth's right index finger.

"Ready, Tarrant," she breathed huskily, and she saw him shiver in delight. "Go on! And when this is finished I'll walk my pet. And then when I return from Marmoreal...I'll reward you _very _well!"

She giggled at his shudder of arousal and saw his trousers become tighter.

"Is that a promise, lass?" he asked, voice low and husky.

Now it was Alice's turn to shiver. "It is," she whispered, tingles racing up and down her spine. "I'm already getting wet just thinking about it!"

Tarrant giggled and Alice joined him. "Well, lass, I'll be sure to hold you to that promise!"

"Please do! But now...proceed," she said eagerly. "Give it to her good, Tarrant! For all who suffered and died!"

"Aye, and for us; you especially," he said. He glared into Iracebeth's terrified eyes and hammered the shim underneath her nail.

The resulting wail through her gag was still enough to cause everyone in the room to shudder in both pleasure and revulsion. But it was a revulsion that held a morbid fascination, and Alice and Tarrant, and even Stayne, couldn't wait for the torture to continue. The Knave's eye was glittering in satisfaction and he knew that even if he were to suffer the same fate, he would be glad that she had borne it first.

Alice wondered if the Queen's nail would eventually fall out. Not that she really cared, it was just her natural curiosity asking.

"Again! Go on, Tarrant!"

Tarrant studied her, and seeing that she was indeed all right, continued to nail the shims under each of the Queen's nails. The screaming was nearly deafening despite the gag and her blood was flowing freely over the table top, but nobody cared at the moment. The Queen was going to pay, and this was just the beginning.

"You filthy tyrant!" Tarrant spat, "this is nothing! I have more planned for you and if you think this is the worst than you are sorely mistaken!"

Alice wondered what would be next, but she knew that Tarrant would wait until tonight for anything really good. After all, a torture victim must have time to rest and recover before the next torture could have the most effect. Besides, he wouldn't proceed with another such juicy one until Alice had returned from her appointment with Mirana at Marmoreal.

When all of the Queen's fingers were shimmed, badly damaged and bleeding, Alice found that the Queen's continued screaming was annoying her.

"Tarrant, is there a way to gag her better? She's still too loud. I don't mind the screaming, but the volume and pitch...well, I'll get a headache, and so will you!"

"Alice, love, I have ear-plugs for us. We'll use them next time. Now, let me allow our whore here to rest a bit and I'll take down your pet for you. Do you want company on your walk?"

"No, I'll handle him on my own," Alice replied. "Make sure to leash him through the scrotal ring, though."

"Of course. And I'll fasten his arms behind him, just to make sure. Oh, and do you want the twine in for now, or shall I insert the rings? It will only take a minute or two."

Alice considered. "Yes, remove the twine and put in rings. Attach chains or string or whatever you have. And then I can use them as he used them on me!"

Tarrant nodded. It was Stayne's turn to scream as the twine was pulled out of his nipples and cock and the rings inserted. He now appreciated how Alice had felt. This was more agonizing than he had ever realised! Not that he would have changed a thing. Even now he only felt remorse because he had been caught. If he could still get away with it he would have a Pet just as before. But then he would know first hand how some of the tortures actually felt.

* * *

Alice lead Stayne around the cabin tugging him along by a small rope attached to his scrotal ring. The Knave grunted and cried out at each tug and Alice felt a dark sense of satisfaction surge through her. He hadn't cared a whit how much agony he had caused her, especially with her clitoral piercing! He had mercilessly tormented her with it!

The only regret she had about their location was that it was remote and hidden. She wanted so badly for him to be humiliated as he had humiliated her and made her suffer when his soldiers had raped her behind and when she had to pleasure seven men of the Red Court and one woman. Oh, she wanted him to experience that!

So it was with anger that she tugged again and then barked out an order. "On your back, Knave! Now!"

Stayne obeyed and laid down, painfully compressing his manacled hands and bound arms with the weight of his torso.

Alice lifted her skirt and shimmied out of her bloomers, dropping them onto the grass. She then lowered herself to her knees and straddled the Knave's face. She was facing his feet and was slightly startled that despite his position he had an enormous erection. Well, she would not satisfy it. She took his nipple rings in her fingers and gave them both a nice twist.

"Argh! Ungh!" Stayne cried out, only to be muffled by Alice's quim. She pressed firmly on him and rubbed herself against his nose and mouth.

"Pleasure me, dog, or I'll make you _really _suffer!" she said angrily.

The Knave obeyed. Actually, he enjoyed the taste of women. This part was not really such a torture to him at all. Not only did he enjoy making a woman, almost any woman, moan, sigh, and squirm with pleasure, but making his own captor do it was invigorating! It gave him a feeling of power and control even within his helpless bondage.

So he pleasured her, eagerly and expertly. As he had expected, Alice moaned and squirmed above him and ground into him desperately as each wave of orgasm swept over her. She was quite surprised when she moved back and forth and the tip of his tongue caught her nether sphincter. She stopped and allowed him to continue. He ringed his tongue over her small brown eye until it spasmed and winked and she was gasping again. He was able to push his tongue part way inside and Alice nearly came apart atop him. He wondered if the Hatter did that for her. Was the Hatter better at pleasuring Alice than he was?

Stayne was shocked at his own questions. Why was he even wondering such things! Alice had been his toy, and she was now his tormentor. Why did he want to know if he was better at orally pleasing her than the Hatter?

"Very good," Alice suddenly said, lifting herself from atop him. "You may someday be nearly as good as Tarrant. You're not even that far yet, but with practice you may eventually achieve his level of expertise."

Stayne winced inwardly. Her words and tone rang with truth. He was not as good as the Hatter, yet he was satisfied to hear her say that he was indeed good. He rolled to his knees and then to his feet as Alice put her bloomers back on before she could tug him by a ring.

Alice calmly lead him back indoors and down to the cellar. The nails had been removed from Iracebeth's hands and Tarrant now had her flush upon the table, face up. The shims, however, remained under her fingernails.

"Did you enjoy yourself, my lovely Alice?" Tarrant asked, wiping extremely long needles with antiseptic.

"Yes, I did. He was surprisingly adequate. However, he stood without my permission."

"Oh dear, that won't do at all. I'll have to punish him for that," Tarrant said. "May I use needles on them both during your absence?"

"Of course," she replied, kissing him. "After all, you can remove them later and I can have my chance tonight."

Tarrant set aside the needles and swept her into is arms for a long and deep kiss. "Be careful, my love. And give my regards to Mirana."

"I shall," she murmured huskily against his mouth. "And you be sure to enjoy yourself, Tarrant."

"Oh, I will, my Alice. You can be certain of that."

* * *

"Are...are you sure, Mirana?" Alice asked, even though she knew it was a ridiculous question. As one of the finest healers in Underland and one of the best physicians, of course she was certain.

But the Queen smiled affectionately and embraced Alice, who hugged her back equally as affectionately. Alice sniffed and tears began to form. She was so happy! Not only did she now have a career she could begin at any time in Trading and Commerce, but she was expecting a daughter!

"Oh, I'm so happy, Mirana! But...there is only one...thing. You see, there was just one time that...well..."

"I know," the Queen gently interjected, "there was one time where you weren't with Tarrant. But my magics tell me that there are Hightopp eyes on that babe!"

Hightopp eyes? Alice couldn't contain her excitement. "Oh, Mirana, just say that you'll be her Underlandian Mother and we'll..."

"Of course I will!" Mirana squealed with delight, nearly hopping up and down in her excitement, but containing herself. Barely. "It would be my greatest honour, Alice! Now, if Tarrant will just set the date we can have that wedding!"

"We've chosen a date!" Alice exclaimed. "This morning he formally proposed to me and gave me this absolutely gorgeous peacock diamond!"

Alice now spun the ring from her palm from beneath her finger to the top, having wanted to surprise her friend with the news.

Mirana gasped. "A peacock diamond? Why, those are extremely rare! Oh, Alice, what a beautiful, beautiful ring!" It was. It was a heart-shaped diamond that sparkled with hues of purple, blue, black, grey and silver.

"Well," she finally said, keeping her eye fixed on Alice's ring, "why don't you go home and tell Tarrant the wonderful news!"

Meanwhile, Stayne was chained and tied on the same table he had spent the previous night, but this time his situation was a bit different. He was face up and his arms were tied above his head and to the legs of the table. A rope was over his chest and tied beneath the table to keep him in place. Then, Tarrant had pulled his ankles up and fastened his left ankle to his left wrist and his right ankle to his right wrist. So, the Knave was doubled up and all his most sensitive and vulnerable places helplessly and lewdly exposed.

Tarrant was humming and sifting carefully through a box full of needles, hat pins, and small strips of fabric. He selected a strip of cotton and tied it snugly around the Knave's scrotum, causing it to bulge and almost immediately turn red.

Alice came down the stairs and stopped at the table. "Oooh, Tarrant! I can't wait to see this! Dinner is still cooking, but we have some time left. Are you going to..." Her blue eyes widened in delight. "Needles? Oh, how wonderful! Save one or two for me, won't you?"

"Anything for you, Alice. But don't forget," he said, gesturing to the gagged Iracebeth, back on the wall, "we still have her. But she can wait until after dinner."

"So, what exactly is the technique?" Alice asked, selecting a needle from the box and examining it.

"Well, once the scrotum is nicely red and much more sensitive, it's time to insert the needles. They will be excruciating and oh, so gorgeous!"

Alice took a needle proffered by Tarrant and approached Stayne. She selected what she considered a juicy part of the left testicle and inserted the needle. Stayne quivered and groaned in pain and Alice enjoyed the crazed wriggling of his backside and legs.

"So, do I push it clean through, or just leave it partially inside?"

"You can do either, my love. Now, what I would do is push that one completely through. It's nice and long and makes for easy removal later. The short ones are best for partial insertions and nipples."

Alice grinned and pushed the rest of the needle through Stayne's testicle. The Knave grunted and cried out but the one who seemed the most affected was Iracebeth. She was nearly screaming and her eyes were wide.

The former Queen was horrified at the spectacle before her. If they would do such a horrible thing to Stayne, then what was in store for her?

Alice frowned. "Tarrant, give me two short needles, please."

Tarrant did so and Alice strode irritably towards Iracebeth. "We'll finish with you tonight, but for now, have these to think about!" She peered between the woman's widely spread thighs. "Yes, I think this will do!" She pinched the right labia through her thumb and forefinger and squeezed, hard. Then she used her other hand to push a needle through it."

The former tyrant screamed and her eyes began to stream tears.

"Alice, that is positively wondrous!" Tarrant exclaimed. "That gives me a brilliant idea! But for now, go ahead with the other one."

Alice nodded and pierced Iracebeth's left labia. "Later," she hissed, "I'll do your clit! So you just count yourself lucky that for now Stayne is our focus!" She lightly tapped the needles and the former Queen turned quite pale and her head lolled to one side in a near faint.

Alice turned back to Tarrant, who had begun to insert another needle into the Knave's scrotum and felt a thrill of desire shoot straight to her sex when Stayne wriggled again in obvious pain. Yes, he should suffer! And she also knew that were Stayne ever to be free again he would not change his ways. He would return to his evil and malicious ways. Well, they would not give him the chance.

"Tarrant, I'm sorry, love, but we must stop for now. Dinner's nearly ready. Please come upstairs in a couple of minutes and the table will be set."

* * *

Tarrant was doing the Futterwacken all over the kitchen and living room. He was so excited that he couldn't seem to stop! A baby girl! A little Alice! A little Hightopp girl! And he would take Alice on the most exquisite Honeymoon ever; to the White Sea. It was a relatively secluded and romantic spot and one of the most beautiful places in all of Underland.

After he had nearly worn himself out from dancing and cavorting about and Alice had stopped clapping and laughing they both sat back at the table. Sipping tea while slowly catching their breath Alice finally asked the question that had occurred to her while she was giving Tarrant the good news.

"Tarrant, with our baby on the way, do you really think we can keep Stayne and Iracebeth?"

Tarrant considered. "Well, we both knew we wouldn't do this forever, but we have to keep our vow to the White Queen."

"And the powerful Hightopp magic you placed on them will ensure that our vow be kept. But what of they, themselves?"

"I think for now we can keep Iracebeth. Stayne, however, I have been considering. How about things that begin with the letter G, Alice?"

Alice frowned in concentration. "Good, graceful, grade, great, gore, gravy..."

Tarrant giggled. "All fine words, my love, but the word I was thinking of was 'gift!'"

"Gift?"

"Yes, gift. My darling, do you remember my old family friend, Sibelle?"

Alice smiled. "Yes, I do! She's from the Mead Clan, isn't she? And she lives in a remote home outside of where her village used to be?"

"Indeed. And she is a beautiful young widow, thanks to Bludy Begh Hed and her Knave. I've been writing to her and she guessed that we possibly have him in our custody because the news of us taking Iracebeth from the White Queen spread like wildfire through these lands. I admitted that we do indeed have him."

Alice grinned. "And do you suppose that, to avenge her husband's death, that she may want him?"

Tarrant clasped her hands in his. "Alice, my love, I'm sure of it. What do you think?"

"Write her at once! I want to get married and go on our Honeymoon, Tarrant! If she wants him and can take careful precautions, she can have him. I want to keep Iracebeth, however. At least until you are ready to do something about her."

"Alice, my heart, you are a treasure! I want to keep her so bloody badly you can't imagine! I've located some of her former frog footmen. I'll write them and ask them to 'care for her' while we are away. Someday, we may even Will her away. Either that, or 'eliminate' her for good."

Alice sipped her tea. "Tarrant, that is fine with me."

* * *

Sibelle Mead stood by the lake as dusk began to set, waiting for Tarrant and Alice to show. She had been stunned and surprised that they were so willingly going to give her the Knave! She could barely contain herself and she swayed from side to side in her excitement. She had prepared a room for the Knave very similar to what Tarrant described he and Alice of having and explained to her many of the torments that she could inflict if she so desired.

Sibelle had dreamed up many such scenarios herself after Iracebeth and the Knave had been responsible for the death of her husband and most of her village.

She was, as mostly were all Underlandians, young, as she had decided to stop ageing at twenty-four. She had long brown hair that had ripples of curls throughout and cascaded to her waist. Her eyes were green and her face was pretty in a pixie sort of way. Her features were fine and delicately sculpted. She was one of the prettier women in her almost extinct Clan. But she had not desired to remarry. She had sold their home and moved further away in order to have solitude. She no longer craved company.

Now, not only would she have an old enemy as a sex slave, but as her torture toy. And she would be avenging her husband, Percy, at the same time. What could be better? She had two horses with her, one for her and one for her new captive. She even brought lots of rope to be certain that he would be secured properly and safely on her way home.

Sibelle saw three shapes emerge from the tree line and come slowly towards her. She knew Tarrant at once by his bright orange hair and pale face and famous top hat. She saw a blonde woman who could only be Alice, the Champion, beside him. Alice was leading a tall naked man by what appeared to be a leash about his penis.

When they finally met, Sibelle felt her throat constrict in both apprehension and delight. Stayne was as handsome as ever! Yes, he was scarred, but he carried himself proudly despite his situation. His arms were manacled behind him, he wore ankle chains, and the leash was actually attached to a ring in his scrotum. He looked positively delicious and when Sibelle saw that he also had nipple piercings she felt a surge of desire shoot straight to the juncture of her thighs.

Tarrant embraced her warmly and she returned the embrace. Then she embraced Alice, who kissed her cheeks and handed her the leash.

"It's so good to meet you at last, Sibelle!" Alice said. "I've heard so much about you from Tarrant. I'm so sorry about your husband. I can only hope that having his killer in your custody will bring you some small comfort."

"Indeed," Sibelle said, eyeing the Knave's large penis. She quickly swallowed and coughed. "Alice, Tarrant, I...I cannot thank you enough for this opportunity. I will certainly make the most of it."

"There is a warning, Sibelle," Tarrant told her gravely. "I put a special Hightopp ancient magical spell upon him. I am forbidden by tradition to explain it to you, but suffice it to say that he will be unable to cause harm to anyone...except for you. So you must be careful of him at all times."

"But if he harms me, or even kills me, what then? Won't that leave him free to harm others?" the willowy brunette asked.

"Nay," Tarrant replied. "But I cannot tell you more. I can just warn you one final time. If he gets free, he can and will harm you. But only you. Just don't let that happen. Be careful and be ever wary. Just keep him in chains and manacles and you'll be perfectly safe. And don't believe anything he says, ever. Do you understand?"

Sibelle nodded, unable to speak.

* * *

Sibelle couldn't help but feel somewhat sorry for the Knave. The man was handsome and strong and proud. It seemed odd that Tarrant had removed his teeth. Why ever had he done that? Well, perhaps...of course. So that he would be less dangerous in the event of struggle and in oral pleasuring. It made sense.

However, Sibelle was feeling the nurturing side in her take over. The man looked to be in need of care, and so she decided to clean him up and fit him with teeth that could be inserted and removed at will. How bad could he really be now? He was a defeated and captured man. He had already been through torture. And still he carried himself with pride and dignity.

The piercings were incredibly sexy to the young woman, and she did enjoy playing with them, but she couldn't bring herself to pull on them in a painful manner. What was wrong with her? This man was a proven killer of hundreds, if not thousands! And he was skilful at torture! Why was she feeling even a shard of pity for him?

Sibelle kept him chained just as Tarrant had suggested. But she also fed him, bathed him, and placed a discreet order for false teeth for him.

A week went by and Sibelle did not torture him. But she did lead him about by his scrotal leash and had him pleasure her multiple times a day. Once or twice, when he had been particularly good, she had even pleasured him.

Stayne groaned and sighed and she could tell that he was extremely delighted with her mouth. He had been learning to enunciate more clearly even without teeth and now had only a lisp. He told her how skilled she was and very lovely and delightful her mouth was. And he asked her if she would sit atop of him and allow him to pleasure them both with his cock? Of course he understood he must remain chained, he said. That was only reasonable.

So, one night, Sibelle allowed him to share her bed. Stayne's eye showed appreciation for her beauty and lithe form as he drank in the sight of her, his eye roving up and down her body appraisingly; and when she sat astride him his breathing increased dramatically and his cock was so hard and so large that it took her several minutes to get all of him inside her small body.

When she finally had him entirely within her and began to rock back and forth atop him the Knave fell back and closed his eye. His groans alone was almost the young woman's undoing. He adored her body and she adored his! She had never been so...full, before by a man. His attributes were amazing and the low growls of pleasure coming from him proved his own passion was certainly not faked.

He reached orgasm almost as quickly as she did. For her it had been so long... It was odd to have her first vaginal orgasm since her husband's death at the hands of his killer! But a tiny perverse part of her told her that was why it was so exciting. She was finding pleasure by a murderer and one who was completely in her power!

In several days the new false teeth arrived and Stayne enjoyed them immensely. He had become accustomed to speaking without them, but with teeth again his voice was as seductive and silky as it had been before. Also, he didn't mind the fact that she gave him good quality food to eat and could now eat meat again.

He was very accommodating to her and thanked her profusely. He offered to orally please her whenever she liked and said that she needn't fear him using his new teeth on her.

Sibelle didn't fear him. He had been quite tame and had given her no problems whatsoever. She had even taken to chaining his hands in front of him sometimes so that he could be more comfortable. It didn't hurt that he fondled her breasts so well that between his skilful hands on them and his mouth on her sex he gave her orgasms such as she had never had before!

* * *

One night, some weeks later, they were dining and Stayne asked her if he could go use the bathroom to relieve himself. She gave her permission and the next thing she knew was that it had been a terrible mistake to ever allow his hands to be chained in front of him. He used that chain to quickly wrap it about her throat and choke her into unconsciousness.

When Sibelle regained consciousness she was tied over a chair. Her legs were tied to the back legs, her belly dangled over the top, and her wrist were tied to the front legs. She was completely bent over, naked, and utterly surprised at this turn of events. Oh, why hadn't she listened to Tarrant! She had let her guard down and now she would pay the price.

"Awake, my beauty?" Stayne asked silkily from behind her. His large hand swatted her bottom and then caressed her sex.

Sibelle struggled in the mixture of pain and pleasure Stayne had just given her. He spanked her bottom harder now, and faster, enjoying her squirming and crying in increasing pain as he smacked her until her backside was quite red. Then the Knave pinched her clit, hard, causing the woman to shriek.

"Oh, not sure you like that, do you?" he purred. "Well, let me tell you how things are going to be, Sibelle. I am going to add to that Room of yours. See the irony? It will indeed now be _your _room. I'm going to get a wooden horse to mount you upon, I'm going to add to your collection of little torture toys, and I am in charge from here on out. You are my toy now, Sibelle. Mine. And I'm not one to play nicely with his toys."

He grinned. "First, however, I'm gonna enjoy that little arse of yours, and then I'm going to 'adorn' you. You like mine so well that I think I'll share the pleasure."

Stayne positioned himself behind the helpless woman and pressed his enormous erection to her tiny nether entrance. He seized her hips so hard that he knew he would leave bruises. He hadn't lubed his cock and who knew how difficult this penetration was going to be? But he didn't care. He pushed the head of his cock into her and she screamed, the tips of her toes dancing wildly, trying to gain purchase on the floor.

Stayne grinned and pushed harder. "You are going...uh...to take...ahhh...every...oooh...single inch...ungh...of me...ah yes...until my cock..._groan_...comes out your...so tight...mouth, if necessary!"

Sibelle had never felt such searing pain in her life! Her backside was on fire and she knew she was bleeding down the backs of her thighs. But the Knave plunged in and out of her hard and fast and roughly. He couldn't care less about her pain. Her cries and her screaming only seemed to spur him on.

When he was through with her he left her there to go and clean himself up.

When he returned from the bathroom he was grinning. "Sibelle, this is the beginning of a very fruitful relationship, don't you agree?"

Sibelle was in too much pain to say anything. Her dangling hair was wet with her tears and so was the floor beneath her.

"Now, my dear, I'm going to take you to your room and...prepare you. It's time for your 'adornments.' Now, be a good girl. If you are not, I'll have to punish you, and trust me, you won't like that at all."

But later, when she was tied to the top of the table and the Knave produced a needle, she found herself not only filled with terror but with longing. What was the matter with her?

Stayne grinned at her, having not only observed the flickering emotions on her face, but the smell of arousal that now emanated from her wet and spread eagle legs.

He fingered her and found her to be nearly sopping wet. "Interesting," he said, licking his finger clean. "Very interesting, indeed. I think I'll add extra 'adornments' to you, my little Sibelle. I think you'll find them...exquisite."

As the needle pierced her nipple Sibelle screamed while Stayne smiled.

"Remember, Sibelle, I don't play nice. And this is only the beginning. I heard what Hightopp said; I can only harm you, and I can feel the magic. So, prepare yourself, my toy. Let's have some fun."

* * *

This is first ending of the story. This ending is dedicated to CaliforniaStop. I hope you all enjoyed it, especially you, CaliforniaStop!

I intend to write one more ending and hopefully it will be up soon. Comments are welcome!


	10. Epilogue

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content and BDSM.

Special warning - graphic torture and blood-letting. This is an optional chapter. Chapter 7 can easily be considered the finale.

Special warning - changes in personalities of canon characters.

**THE KNAVE'S TOY**

**Chapter 9**

**Ending #1**

**Epilogue**

Alice and Tarrant had been married for a little over a year now. Their daughter, Terina, was five months old and had Alice's blonde hair and pert little nose, and Tarrant's beautiful every-changing eyes and lush mouth. She was a perfect blend of the two of them and her disposition was incredibly sunny and joyous.

The happy Lord and Lady Hightopp had spent months travelling to the loveliest places in Underland, with only the occasional stop at the Cabin. Their new home was being constructed by workmen hired by Queen Mirana as thanks for all their efforts in overthrowing her sister and slaying the Jabberwocky and restoring peace to Underland. It would be ready for them within the next two months.

Alice and Tarrant found that the cabin was in good order. While on this latest stop, Alice went to the bedroom to breast feed their daughter and Tarrant went to the cellar to check up on how 'well' Iracebeth was being cared for.

The frog footmen and several former guards who had loathed Iracebeth and her cruelty were lodging in the cabin now and Tarrant was eager news of how they were and how Iracebeth was holding up.

As he reached the cellar the three frog footmen and the three guards awaited him and regaled him with how much they enjoyed 'caring' for Iracebeth. Actually, one soldier was behind the former Queen, who was strapped down to the now well-used table, and when he saw Tarrant, was about to step back when Tarrant waved him to continue on.

"Go on, enjoy her arse. How is she?"

"Nice and tight sir, since Footman Finn taught us how well the salve that shrinks membranes works."

Footman Finn beamed proudly. "Yes, sir, my family knows a great deal about salves and how to heal, shrink, and even erase scares, if we choose to."

"You haven't erased any of hers, have you?" Tarrant asked, as the soldier continued to pound away into the sobbing captive's bottom.

"No, sir," Finn replied.

When the soldier was finished with Iracebeth he buttoned his trousers and stepped back. The other two men helped him unfasten the big-headed woman from the table and held her upright.

What Tarrant saw delighted him. Needles were sticking out of her breasts, her piercings had small weights attached, and even her cunny had been pierced multiple times. The men lay her on her back and Tarrant studied their handiwork. Three rings adorned each labia and her clitoral hood had also been pierced and had a ring. Her breasts, belly, and inner thighs bore scars from lashing.

Iracebeth screamed as the men flipped her over, driving the needles into her breasts even more. Her bottom was beautifully purple and striped with lash scars, as were her upper thighs.

Tarrant studied her hands and toes. No nails remained. "Hmmm...her nails fell out, eh?"

"Yes, sir," said another guard. "Well, actually, we pulled them out, but they were about to fall out anyway."

"But I can grow them back if you like, Lord Hightopp," Finn said.

"Hmmm...yes, I think I would like that," Tarrant said. "After all, I don't know how long we'll be keeping her. But with the baby and all, I think I'll have to Will her away sometime. That, or kill her."

Iracebeth was oddly quiet now. She did not want to admit it, but she preferred death to what she had been suffering this past year.

"Oh, you can Will her to us," said the first soldier, Lorre, if Tarrant recalled correctly.

"Oh, yes," said another frog footman, called Thickpads. "We can provide for her continuing punishment very well, and we'll be living near enough for you to check on her constantly and keep your mind at ease."

Tarrant considered. "Yes, I rather like that idea. I'll have to check with my wife, of course, but I think she'll be amenable to the idea." He smiled at them all. "Well done, all of you! You have my thanks and I'm sure the big-headed whore offers them, too. After all, you are all doing splendidly in attending to her!"

Tarrant began to ascend the stairs. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't forget the caustic oil! If you haven't tried it while doing her arse, it feels wonderful! With a condom, of course!"

"Ooh!" cried out Jeffers, the third guard. "We hadn't thought of that! Thank you, Lord Hightopp!"

Alice and Tarrant's next stop was the Mead cabin. They had been travelling so much this past year that they hadn't been able to keep correspondence with Sibelle.

To their surprise, when they pulled up in their carriage, the place was very quiet. But, on the other hand, perhaps it would be. Sibelle had been a recluse for many years, and now with a captive to entertain her, she would likely be spending a lot of time with him.

Tarrant assisted Alice, holding Terina in her arms, out of the carriage and they knocked on the door. To their shock, Stayne answered the door. He looked very intimidating and yet very sensual in a black and red silk robe.

"Why are you answering the door?" Alice demanded, while Tarrant stood, slack-jawed with surprise.

"Why, I am the Master here. Do come in," Stayne said politely, opening the door further and gesturing inside.

Alice's jaw clenched. She could guess exactly what had happened. She strode inside and Tarrant followed, still shocked.

"So, where is she?" Alice demanded.

"In the room she had prepared for me," Stayne replied smoothly and graciously. "Ironic, isn't it? She had prepared it for me, but she ignored your warnings and now it is for her. But fear not, she is quite well. Come, I'll show you."

"Have you hurt her?" Tarrant asked angrily.

Stayne grinned and his eye sparkled with mischief. "I suppose that depends upon your definition of 'hurt.' Now, come along and you'll see."

The Hightopps followed Stayne into what had been a large work room. Sibelle had been a wonderful seamstress and had a large area with which to work. However, the room was now empty of those items and filled with others. Such as a saw horse, a torture rack, shackles on the floor and ceiling and on the walls. Whips, tongs, nails, needles, and all sorts of implements that Alice and Tarrant couldn't even begin to take inventory of were on numerous shelves.

But the biggest surprise was Sibelle herself. She was blindfolded and gagged. She was straddling a horse-like device with a relatively sharp edge and her arms were chained to the ceiling. Her toes barely touched the floor so when she tried to relax she would settle harder upon the horse and cause greater pain to her tender sex.

"You see, she has lovely nipple piercings," Stayne said, tweaking the silver rings on Sibelle's nipples, which caused the girl to moan. "Oh, I beg your pardon, Sibelle, I forgot! Here they are; your favourites..." He attached fishing sinkers to the rings and the girl screeched through her gag and tears began to stream down her face. "Something you taught me, Lord Hightopp," Stayne acknowledged.

Alice and Tarrant were too stunned to speak. Stayne went on. "And she has a lovely little clitoral piercing that this 'horse' delightfully enhances the sensations of, and there are others on her labia. Sometimes she is a bad girl and I need to insert a wooden device with a caustic substance inside of her and tie those rings closed to hold it in place. And, of course, she usually needs one in her arse. Another thanks to you, Lord Hightopp. I've learned a great deal from you."

"Right now she only has one in that cute little arse of hers, as I don't want to distract her cunny from the delightful sensations of the 'horse.' I was just about to whip her breasts for being such a naughty girl. That is always entertaining. Do you know how lovely she is when she squirms and writhes from a nice breast whipping atop the 'horse'? I have the perfect small whip. It has thirteen knotted leather strings on it and she loves it so much she positively screams for more."

Alice turned to Tarrant. "What do you think?" she whispered, even though she knew the Knave could likely hear her.

Tarrant had been furiously thinking. He could kill Stayne and rescue Sibelle. Or...

"Alice, come with me. Stayne, you stay here. I need to speak with my wife."

"But of course," Stayne said graciously and began to approach Sibelle.

Alice and Tarrant exited the room and closed the door.

"Alice, I'm of two minds on this one," Tarrant admitted. "Well, that's much better than the five or six I was accustomed to before you gave me your love."

Alice smiled at that. "Go on," she said.

"Well, why don't you tell me what _you _think," he said.

Alice hesitated. "I hate the idea that Stayne is free and has a new toy. However..."

"However?" Tarrant's eyes were light blue with curiosity.

"However, she ignored our warnings. She took pity on him and she let him free. If she hadn't he would be in her place, just where he belongs. But she ignored us, Tarrant! She let the murderer of her husband and all those other countless innocents free! I don't care if he tricked her or not; she let him free. But..." she paused and looked at the floor. "I'm also ashamed to think of it, but a part of me says she deserves what she gets. After all, he cannot harm another, ever. And now that I'm a Hightopp you told me that when she dies, he dies. So if he kills her he dies as well. So the vow to Mirana will be fulfilled no matter who is the 'toy' here. Besides, he cannot bear a child any longer, thanks to your magic, so his line will end with him. But I will abide by your wishes. If you want to rescue her, we shall do just that."

Tarrant kissed her cheek tenderly and stroked Terina's cheek. "Ah, Alice, I'm almost ashamed...almost. I agree with you."

"What?"

"I agree. She was irresponsible and let the Knave free somehow. She has proven that she cannot be trusted with him. She does indeed deserve what she gets."

Alice remained outside the room and Tarrant opened the door and entered. The Knave was brandishing the aforementioned whip and was enthusiastically whipping Sibelle's breasts and now they were welted and beginning to seep drops of blood. The fishing sinkers were thrashing wildly about as her body twisted and writhed atop the horse and her nipples were beginning to seep blood as well. She was hoarsely screaming into her gag but she was gagged well. Tarrant was glad that neither Alice nor their bairn could hear her outside the room.

Stayne stopped and turned to Tarrant. "So, what is to be my fate?" he asked, his eye showing apprehension. "I know very well that you can imprison me again. And I won't lie and say that I'm sorry for anything I've done. I will tell you one truth, however. I know of and can feel the magic that binds me from harming anyone other than Sibelle. But I'm glad I can harm her. I enjoy her. She is a delightful toy and I enjoy both pleasing and punishing her. Did you know the daft girl actually has a fetish where she likes to be choked?"

When Tarrant didn't respond, the Knave continued. "When I fuck her sometimes I choke her with my bare hands. Just when her air is about to run out she has an incredible orgasm. I'm learning new things about her all the time. Delightful things. I'm learning her deepest fears and her darkest fantasies. And I love it, Lord Hightopp, I love it! And I know a greater part of her than she will admit to loves it as well. But, of course, I don't give her that pleasure often. She's mainly for _my _pleasure. That is the truth."

Stayne now fell silent, awaiting Tarrant's decision.

Tarrant nodded and Stayne's eye reflected surprise. Tarrant shrugged. "She ignored our warnings. It is simple. Enjoy her, Knave." Tarrant went to the door. "Oh, and by the way, your former lover is in _very _good hands while Alice and I are away. Three ex-guards and three ex-footmen."

Stayne burst into hearty laughter. "I thank you, Lord Hightopp! Verily, that is news that will make this day all the sweeter!"

Tarrant left the room and closed the door.

"Alice, let us depart. We have another trip to make. Do you still wish to see the Sea of Swirling Colours?"

Alice's eyes lit up with delight. "Yes, oh yes, Tarrant! Let us go!"

And they left Sibelle's cabin. Sibelle heard the door to the room and the door to the cabin slam shut. They had left her there! They hadn't rescued her! They had decided that she deserved her lot, and she likely did. But she still couldn't believe that they had just left her there to suffer! As a new blow from the multi-taloned whip caught her nipples she screamed and felt her clit being crushed ever harder by the damned horse Stayne had made for her. How she hated it! How she hated him! Even that part of her that was glorying in this was shocked by the Hightopps' decision.

Sibelle's fate was now and forever entirely in the hands of Ilosovic Stayne. He would doubtless use her well and continue to do so. His mind was active and his imagination was great. Even now, as he whipped her breasts and delighted in her muffled screams he was planning on new torments for his toy.

Yes...a nice steel device to hook into the sides of her breasts to hold her standing against the wall lest she rip them to shreds sounded like an appealing idea. He resumed the whipping, his cock becoming very, very hard.

Well, that wraps up this story; for this ending at least. I hope that all of you, especially California Stop, enjoyed this Epilogue. I plan on writing another ending soon. I welcome all comments. Suggestions for the other ending to this story? Suggestions for future stories? Let me have them if you have any!

I'll be sure to credit you for whatever I use. Thank you, all, who have been reading and enjoying this story. It means a lot to me, really. You've all kept me encouraged and kept me going. Thank you!


	11. Chapter 10 Ending 2

I don't own Alice in Wonderland or any of its characters. Based on the 2010 Tim Burton film.

Rated M for explicit adult content.

Special Warning - torture and bdsm and character deaths

**The Knave's Toy Chapter 10**

**Alternate Ending**

Alice knew that this may be her last chance, so she gave it to him good.

Stayne was bent and tied double over a chair, his legs to the front legs and his wrists to the back legs. He also was wearing his scrotal ring with a fishing sinker so Alice would not only be safer, but...well, she enjoyed his screams of pain as it swung as she was plunging the extremely large wooden phallus in and out of his bum at a near-fever pitch. She was remembering, with each and every painful thrust into him, how she had felt as he had violated her, and let other men violate her, too! She remembered each and every moment and still had nightmares that caused her to awaken in sweat and tears. Sometimes she even woke screaming.

On those nights Tarrant would always be there to comfort her and reassure her that she was perfectly safe with him. And inevitably, the following morning, Iracebeth would be treated extremely harshly, and then he would deal with Stayne no less harshly.

Of course, Stayne hated Iracebeth all the more. He knew what happened during those nights to make their torments worse. He blamed Iracebeth. She was the one who made him what he was! She was the one who built a cruel and evil empire! She was the one who...

Hells! He did know that his treatment of Alice was all of his own design and selfish desires, but he doubted that he would have become the man he was if it hadn't been for her service to the former Red Queen.

Tarrant had warned her to let out all of her pain, frustration, and trauma out today, as it could be her last chance to really make Stayne pay for what he had done to her. They had both discussed how it would not be a good idea to keep their prisoners since they were expecting a baby. So, they were to "tie up all loose ends of rage, fear, sadness, and every other terror that the two had caused them as soon as possible so they could decide on how to be rid of Iracebeth and Stayne. Soon.

With all this in mind, Alice was so indifferent that even she was startled at how detached and clinical she felt while Stayne screamed and cried and pleaded while she rammed him hard, his scrotum began to tear, and blood flowed down the backs of his legs. Yet even during all of this, she felt an odd sense of...Justice.

Yes, Justice. For the first time since her ordeal at Stayne's hands Alice began to feel just a little bit better. Perhaps that traumatized core of her being could heal. She knew she would never forget and would always bear the trauma, but for the first time she realised that she could get past this. She could move on and put it behind her.

But not just yet.

When she was finished with Stayne for the time being, she moved to Iracebeth, who was similarly bound. The fallen Queen whimpered and her buttocks clenched. But it would do her no good.

Alice used the same phallus on her as she had on Stayne. It wouldn't matter soon, anyway if both of the captives suffered terrible damage.

Upstairs, Tarrant heard the screams coming from below and smiled. Yes, his Alice would heal and so would he.

* * *

Out in the back of the cabin Tarrant was seated at work on something that he obviously thought was very special, as he was continuously smiling as he worked. It didn't appear special to Alice, who walked over to him to find out just what he was up to.

"Tarrant, what is this?" she asked, seeing only a wooden pole as thick as a man's thigh and about eight feet long. Granted, he was carving at the top, but she couldn't, no matter how she tried, deduce what he was attempting to accomplishing.

Tarrant paused and stepped back, grinning. "Can you see it now?" he asked.

Alice looked again. The carving Tarrant was doing was not actually a carving. He was tapering the pole and had scraped down about two feet so far.

"Hmmm...you are making this into a thick pole with a long and tapering point? Why?"

"Have you ever heard of impaling, Alice?"

Alice thought for a moment and then gasped, covering her mouth. Her eyes widened in horror, and then in delight.

"Really?" She giggled in fiendish delight. "Oh, Tarrant, I know I'm terrible, but I love it! How will it be done?"

"You'll see soon enough," he said. "I want it to be a surprise for you, my darling."

"But...won't we need two?"

"No. You'll see why later."

Tarrant took her in his arms and pressed his mouth to hers. Alice pushed against his chest, wanting an answer, but then his tongue persuaded her lips to part and she gave in. She always did when he kissed her like that. She sighed in delight as his tongue caressed her pink lips and then slid sinuously against hers. He dropped his knife and pulled her closer, one hand behind her neck and the other cupping her pert little bottom.

Tarrant groaned as she responded to him, pushing her body into his as he pulled her close. Her tiny nipples tightened in desire and Tarrant felt their rings press against his shirt. He tipped her backward until her chest was thrust forward and her head hung back, long locks swaying gently with the breeze.

Tarrant grinned and laved his tongue over one nipple. His Alice gasped and sighed, grasping his arms for support. He lapped at her nipple through the thin cotton of her blouse until the fabric became so wet that he could see both her nipple and the ring. Then he sucked as much of her breast into his mouth as he could.

He was pleased as his beloved sighed and murmured his name and her fingers tightened spasmodically on his arms. Then he drew back with a smile. He could see her entire breast through the blouse now! He began on the other and didn't stop until that breast was visible as well.

Alice was trembling so violently that she began to beg. "Tarrant, please! Lay me down! My knees are weak and..."

"And?" he coaxed, teasing her.

"And I need you!" she panted through slitted eyelids.

Tarrant chuckled and lay her down and placed himself atop her, straddling her with his knees and elbows.

"Now what, lass?"

Alice's lips curved into a smile. "Now, I want you to make love to me without us removing any of our clothes!"

He raised an orange brow. "An interesting challenge. Let's see what I can do, eh?"

Alice closed her eyes in delight as the afternoon breeze caressed her face and Tarrant's nimble fingers caressed her knees. Those fingers began to hitch her skirt upwards and when they brushed against her thighs she flinched and gasped.

"No stockings..._naughty,_" he said, kissing her.

"No," she gasped, opening her eyes and gazing into his, "no stockings. I find that they...get in the way."

He chuckled again and moved the fingers of one hand higher. When Alice gasped again and her hips bucked, he knew he had her completely.

"Ah...so very wet, my love!" he observed with smug satisfaction as he probed her between the slit in her bloomers..

"Oh...ah! Tarrant...ungh! I'm so...ready for you!"

Tarrant's eyes gleamed with mischief. "I think I need to determine that, my love! I'm not so certain."

He slid his fingers up and down her wet sex, then rounded her clitoris and tugged gently on her ring until Alice was squirming with desire mixed with delicious frustration. He pressed his thumb there and slid his tongue into her mouth, giving her what she needed; her orgasm.

Panting with partially sated desire Alice fumbled with the buttons of his breeches until she was able to free his erection; a difficult feat as Tarrant was still teasing her now hyper-sensitive clit and had a finger inside her at the same time. She could barely think much less work buttons! But she managed and the moment she did he lost all self-control and pressed the head of his erection against her wet opening.

"Tarrant, please!" she cried out.

He plunged into her in one firm, smooth thrust and Alice's pelvis arched forward to meet him. They matched each other thrust for thrust, panting, sweating, clinging together and not breaking eye contact the entire time their bodies were one.

As Tarrant climaxed Alice saw his eyes turn golden-green, and as she climaxed Tarrant saw hers widen slightly and become more pale, almost white. It was the first time he had ever noticed that! Did Alice go blind during orgasm? He would have to ask her later, but for now he collapsed along side her and pulled her against him as they kissed hungrily and shuddered from their shared aftershocks of pleasure.

Alice gently pushed Tarrant onto his back so she could lay her head above his heart. "Tarrant?"

"Yes, my Alice?"

"How long until that pole is finished?"

"Another day or so, I'd imagine. Why?"

Alice smirked and stroked his spent flesh. "Because I'm anxious to be able to devote more attention to _this _pole."

They both burst into laughter.

* * *

Tarrant wielded the switch with remarkable accuracy as he whipped Iracebeth's breasts. Once again she was sobbing and crying. He skillfully crisscrossed slightly bloody welts over her bosom. Each time he caught a ring with the tip of the switch she would scream.

"You should both know," Tarrant began casually, "that your time here is nearly over."

Stayne growled in suspicion and Iracebeth gasped and tried to speak, but failed.

"Stayne," Tarrant said, stopping momentarily to turn towards the Knave, "you needn't be suspicious. It's true. Very soon you and this big-headed whore will no longer be...suffering. It will end."

Alice came down the stairs with a cup of tea and a cookie for Tarrant. "It's true," she added, as Tarrant took the cup. She broke off a piece of the cookie and fed it to Tarrant, who licked her fingers, making her giggle.

Alice turned to Iracebeth. "Nice work, Tarrant," she said breathily, "I love the way she looks now!"

Tarrant chewed the cookie while he eyed the welts critically. He swallowed.

"Oh, these are delicious, Alice! You are becoming quite the baker!"

Alice flushed. "Thank you, Tarrant! I am getting better, aren't I?"

"In everything in every way," he said, grinning widely, causing Alice to blush more hotly. "However, as to Iracebeth, I think she can look better."

"Oh?" Alice asked, eying the trembling woman critically. "Hmmm...I suppose you're right. She needs more welts. Many, many more welts! From head to toe."

"And I won't forget the back of her," Tarrant added with a kiss to her cheek.

Alice leaned into him. "And then will you do Stayne? I do so want him looking lovely for their...last time with us!"

"Of course. Anything you like, my love! Is there anything else?"

Alice eyed both Stayne and Iracebeth critically. "I think for their last event they could use just one more touch. Well, four each, to be precise."

Tarrant raised a brow. "And that would be?"

"Thumb screws on both their thumbs and big toes."

Tarrant spat out some tea in laughter. "My darling, that's utterly brilliant!"

* * *

The pole was planted into the ground and stood about six feet tall from ground level. On either side of the pole were curved indentations where someone could grasp the pole with their legs. For awhile.

Stayne had been prepared earlier in the day.

"You see, Alice," Tarrant said, "for the best impalement it is necessary to cut the perineum. The perineum is here, afore and after the anus."

"But why must it be cut?" Alice asked, as she stared at Stayne's naked backside, exposed and extremely vulnerable over the chair.

"Because if it isn't, then the tearing will make him bleed too much and he'll...expire too soon."

Stayne gasped and so did Iracebeth.

"Yew are oona kill us?" the former Queen asked, her eyes wide with terror.

"Not really. Stayne will do that, technically. Now, shut up or I'll have Alice whip that cunny of yours! So, Alice, as I was saying, I have to cut the perineum cleanly or he'll bleed too much and too quickly."

Now, the pole was ready. Tarrant had rounded the tip and coated it with grease. He explained that due to that Stayne would survive longer. Stayne was chained as usual, his walking shackles and chain, and his arms were behind his back, wrists manacled tightly. Around his waist was a belt and attached to the belt was another chain that dangled loosely for the present.

There were two ladders, one on either side of the pole. Alice was at the top of one and Tarrant had a large knife and prodded and assisted Stayne in climbing, albeit very carefully, the other. Stayne knew what was in store for him and was determined to face it with as much dignity as he could. He did surprisingly well for having the four thumb screws in place that hurt badly enough to blacken the nails but not so badly that he would lose consciousness. Of course that was intentional.

Iracebeth, still standing on the ground, her wrists and ankles manacled tightly together and her own thumb screws in place for Alice's amusement, was sobbing piteously, but no-one felt in the least sorry for her. Not even Stayne. In fact, he saw what was coming for her even though she didn't. He knew she hadn't made the connection yet between his impalement and her choke chain. The thought was enough to make him smile. She would be the first to die and he would enjoy every moment of that; despite his own torture.

Stayne managed to ascend the ladder and when he was above the level of the pole, Tarrant and Alice maneuvered the Knave's rectum over the blunted tip of the pole and pressed him onto it. They released him and Stayne, despite his wish for a quicker death settled his lower legs into the indentations in order to keep from being pierced too deeply yet.

Tarrant and Alice returned to the ground and Tarrant seized the end of Iracebeth's choke chain and yanked her closer to the Knave. He passed the chain over the ladder, which was higher than Stayne's waist, and fastened the end link to the ring on the Knave's strong leather belt. Iracebeth was pulled upwards and onto the balls of her feet.

She now understood! As Stayne would eventually tire and be slowly impaled, she would be pulled upwards by the chain passing over the top of the ladder and down to Stayne's waist and slowly strangle to death! Stayne would slowly sink until the tip of the pole protruded from his sternum and reached his lower jaw, where it would lock. But by then she would be dead. He would outlive her!

Iracebeth felt a moment of rage intrude on her terror. She wouldn't even have the satisfaction of seeing him die! He would be able to see _her _die!

"So, Tarrant, do you want us to stay here until this is all over?"

Tarrant pulled Alice's back against his chest and ran his hands delicately over her belly. "That is up to you, my love. I have people who are willing to supervise for us so we can actually leave. People who have good reason to want them to expire...slowly."

Alice looked at Stayne. "Tarrant," she whispered, "what if he lets go with his legs right now?"

"He'll still sink slowly due to the blunted tip and won't suffer enough internal bleeding to die for at least three days. So we can stay or leave. My Alice, what is your wish?"

"I no longer need to have my eyes defiled by the sight of them. Let's get married at Marmoreal and honeymoon by the White Sea, just as you suggested!" Alice said.

Tarrant smiled gave her an open-mouthed kiss on her throat, causing her to sigh and lean in to him.

"My love, it would be my greatest pleasure."

Stayne held out as long as his legs allowed him to. He had no idea how many hours that was, but at last his legs were cramping so badly he could no longer grip the pole. He screamed as he was violated by the tip. The pain was so incredible that he nearly fainted. He wished he could. But he could not. And even if he did, there were two former Red Knights ready to revive him with water or physical blows.

Iracebeth was gagging and choking, but her air was not yet cut off. Her neck was bleeding and her head lolled to one side, as the weight finally became too much to bear. Her eyes were beginning to bulge but she was far from dead.

But the Knave still managed a smile amidst all his agony. She would die first and he would enjoy every moment.

And he knew that somewhere, Alice and Tarrant were on their way to a lovely Honeymoon. Somehow he found that he did not begrudge them that. Not any more.

He kept his eyes on the slowly choking Iracebeth.

* * *

This is the conclusion to "The Knave's Toy." I hope the ending satisfies. All comments are welcome!


End file.
